Pwning and Gaming
by Maralexa
Summary: Anakin is a pretty well-rounded Jedi. He's a husband, a fighter, a pilot, and...a GAMER? When he challenges Obi-Wan to a game of MarioKart, things get interesting...
1. MarioKart

**Hey, guys! This is my second fanfic ever, so I hope you like it! I'm going to make this completely fan-based. If you like it, review. If you don't like it, review. If you want me to update and add another chapter, let me know. And, of course, if you have any ideas as to what should happen next, I'd love to hear them! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor do I own MarioKart.**

* * *

><p>"Blast, this is why I hate driving!"<p>

Obi-Wan Kenobi could only watch and clutch the steering wheel as he sailed over the edge of a cliff. Everything went completely dark.

"Master, the point of this game is to stay _on __the __road_," his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, said pointedly. "Falling into the lava is not the key to success," he added, smirking.

Obi-Wan stared straight ahead, ignoring him. Stating the obvious certainly did not help his mood. "Can we try a different level?" he asked, hating that he had to move to a simpler course in order to make it to the finish line.

Anakin shrugged. "Fine. I'll pick something nice and easy, okay?"

"Well, it's about time! You've made a point of choosing the worst possible levels all morning."

"Bowser's Castle is _not_ that difficult," Anakin countered. "You've just got to time your moves and avoid the rings of fire."

"You call that easy?"

"Of course. Are you a Jedi, or what? Use the Force to guide you."

Obi-Wan, now staring at his steering wheel, did not respond. He didn't want to admit that he had in fact been using the Force. If he hadn't been, he would probably have ended up over the cliff much more often.

While Anakin chose a level, Obi-Wan asked himself why he was playing a child's game with his former apprentice. The two of them had been playing since they'd gotten up this morning. It all started with a simple dare.

"If you focused more on your saber skills and less on your flying, you'd overtake Master Yoda any day," Obi-Wan had said in response to Anakin's constant talk about space travel.

"You're just jealous that you can't beat me at anything," Anakin snorted. "I'm better at fighting, flying, _and_ using the force. Admit it."

"I will admit no such thing, nor will I stoop to your level and start an argument about who is better." He decided not to add that there was no competition over who was better at using the force.

Now, here he was, duking it out with Anakin via video game. Somehow, Anakin had used his superior convincing skills to goad him into playing MarioKart Wii. Obi-Wan hadn't known what he was getting himself into when he accepted the challenge. He figured that Anakin's special ability ended with real transportation. He doubted that the Jedi Knight would be as skilled virtually as he was in the real world.

He was wrong.

He should have figured that Anakin would only challenge him if he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would win. Typical Anakin.

"How about this one, Master?" Anakin asked, directing Obi-Wan's attention back to the matter at hand.

"I trust your judgment."

He was wrong again.

"Rainbow Road!" Obi-Wan moaned as he fell off the edge of the rainbow-colored path and burned in the atmosphere of the planet below. "Anakin, have you lost your mind?"

"Of course not," Anakin replied. "I just enjoy watching you fail. Pwning you is my specialty."

"Of course." He had fallen right into the trap. He should have looked at the level before giving his approval. He suspected that Anakin would have picked the level anyway, whether or not his former mentor approved.

He summoned the Force for help, but it was no use. He could not seem to stay on the path. After several minutes of humiliation, the avatar in eleventh place crossed the finish line for the third lap, leaving Obi-Wan stopped in the middle of the road. He had not made it through the first lap.

"Don't be sore, Master," Anakin said cheerfully. His eyes were on the score results, revealing that his avatar, Mario, was in first place. Of course. "This time, I'll let you pick," he added, chuckling at Obi-Wan's sour expression.

He opened his mouth to ask which one was easiest, then closed it again. First off, there was no way he could trust Anakin to tell him which level was the safest. Secondly, he did not want to admit that he was indeed failing epically.

He scanned the list of cups and races. Moo Moo Meadows sounded safe. "I'll go with Moo Moo Meadows," he told Anakin.

"All right." His former apprentice's expression was impossible to read. There was no smirk to indicate that the level was a bad choice, nor was there disappointment to show that he had indeed chosen a safe level. The neutral expression was not reassuring.

The level began easily. There were neither dangerous ledges to fall off of nor rings of fire to avoid. All went well until the second lap, when the cows began to cross the road. Obi-Wan ran right into one and went spinning out.

"What the—I thought cows were good!"

"No, Master. Cows are bad."

"But they're cows!"

"I know." Anakin was laughing so hard that he didn't keep his eyes on the road. His bike did not swerve, however; Obi-Wan suspected that he was using the Force to guide him. If only the Force would help him in the same way. "What do you expect? Did you think you'd go right through it? You ran into a cow."

"Yes, but running into a cow in real life does not send you spinning, Anakin."

"How would you know? Have _you_ ever driven a cart?"

Obi-Wan did not respond. He had assumed that this course would be simple. But even a path through a meadow had a twist to it.

"Come on, Master," Anakin said. "How about twenty-three out of forty-five?"

Obi-Wan stood up. "I'd rather not. You can play by yourself."

"Why don't we do Luigi Circuit? It's easy, I promise." He gazed earnestly at his former mentor, his boyish grin finally winning him over.

"Give me the steering wheel," he grumbled.


	2. Lego Star Wars

**Well, here's Chapter 2! It looks like the first chapter is successful so far, so be sure to comment if you agree! LadySaxophone and Fiction-Aficionada, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you both think it's funny. To anyone who has ideas for future chapters, please tell me. After this chapter, I'm open to any thoughts you might have (since I'm not completely sure where I want to go with this story). REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor do I own Lego Star Wars.**

* * *

><p>"Skywalker! Kenobi! What do you think you are doing?"<p>

Anakin turned around, his mind still on the game, to face Mace Windu. The Korun Jedi Master was standing right behind them with narrowed eyes and a _you__'__re __in __DEEP __trouble_ expression. Anakin had seen this look many times, especially as an apprentice. It was no secret that Mace did not trust him.

"We're gaming, Master," Anakin said at last.

Obi-Wan looked completely sheepish. Anakin couldn't suppress a snort of laughter.

"You think this is _funny_?" Mace demanded, glaring at both of them. "We're at _war_ here, or have you forgotten?"

Anakin held up the steering wheel. "Wanna play?" he asked innocently, as if Mace hadn't spoken. "I've been pwning Obi-Wan all day. It's about time I challenge someone else."

Obi-Wan's face turned a deep shade of red. "I wasn't even trying," he mumbled. "I let you win."

"_Sure_ you did. 'I thought cows were good!' Right. You _definitely_ let me win."

Mace raised an eyebrow, looking curious now, but his hard stare remained.

Anakin seized his chance. "That level is too easy. I'm sure you could beat me without difficulty, Master Windu."

"I've got better things to do," he said impatiently. "I suggest you both get to work."

"Of course. Come on, Obi-Wan. It looks like Mace is too scared to take me on. We'd better take his advice and get started on that mission I've been putting off for the past week."

"Anakin, I told you to do that mission a long time ago!" Obi-Wan said, flabbergasted.

He shrugged. "Sorry. I'll do it now, okay? Don't start lecturing me again. It's getting annoying."

Obi-Wan shook his head, clearly disapproving. The two Jedi started to leave. Anakin let his former Master go through the door first. He had a suspicion, and wanted to make sure he was right. He walked out, then stopped, waiting for Obi-Wan to get a little ways down the hall before creeping back into the room.

Just as Anakin had suspected, Mace was eying the game with a hint of longing. Frowning, he picked up the steering wheel Obi-Wan had been using, selected a level, and began playing, using the Force to guide him as he attempted to navigate Warrio's Gold Mine. Anakin saw it coming a split second before Mace did; the downhill was too steep to go at the speed and angle that the cart was heading. Mace soon found himself slipping and falling over the edge and into nothingness. He cursed under his breath as his cart was safely lowered onto the track again.

"Wow, language, Master Windu." Anakin grinned as the Jedi Master whirled around to face him, shock and guilt in his eyes. "That one's a killer. Took me a couple of tries to get across it safely. Here's a tip: if you want to go down that hill, you need to center yourself better and stop accelerating so much."

Mace stood up abruptly. "I don't need your help, Skywalker. It doesn't really matter, anyway, because I have no interest in learning to play that game."

"Oh, really? I was under the impression that you were driving off cliffs for enjoyment." When Mace didn't say anything, he added, "If you want to play, all you have to do is say so."

"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" He was obviously trying to cover up for his blunder by assuming authority. His face was turning a shade of red that Anakin had never seen on the Jedi Master before. Whether it was out of anger or embarrassment, he could not tell.

"I'm _supposed _to be doing a lot of things," Anakin said dismissively. "The real question is which level you want to challenge me on first."

Mace glared at the steering wheel. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

In response, Anakin sat cross-legged on the floor, picked up his steering wheel, and looked up expectantly at Mace.

"Hand it over," the Jedi Master grumbled.

* * *

><p>"What the—I thought cows were good!"<p>

"No, Master Windu. Cows are bad."

"But they're cows!"

"Seriously, what is it about the cows that makes you and Obi-Wan so tempted to run into them?" He rolled his eyes. "That joke was funnier the first time, seriously."

Mace clutched his wheel, trying to make his way through the herd of black-and-white animals. "You won't win this time, Skywalker."

Anakin yawned. "That's what you said the past nine races. No offense, Master, but I'm pretty sure I _will _win this time."

Mace sighed and put the controller down. "I have work to do. Why did I even agree with this in the first place?"

"Because you're jealous." He shrugged matter-of-factly. "You wish you could have fun more often, but you know you can't because you're so high and mighty. Maybe if you relaxed a little bit and actually _tried_ to loosen up for once, you'd enjoy life more." He walked quickly over to the Wii and picked up a game. "Okay, I get it. MarioKart is too hard for you. Why don't we try something more fun? You might recognize the good-looking guy on the front."

Mace examined the box. Obi-Wan spoke from behind him: "Lego Star Wars? What in blazes is that?"

Anakin smiled and popped it into the game system. "Only our life story."

"Leading up to when, exactly?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"The fleeing of Count Dooku on Geonosis," Anakin answered. "Back when I was an apprentice. Two can play. Who's up?"

Obi-Wan and Mace exchanged glances.

When they didn't respond, Anakin shrugged and set it up. "Here's you as an apprentice, Master," he said, indicating a Lego avatar. "And here's a modern Lego of you."

Obi-Wan finally looked at the game. "That doesn't even look like me!"

"Of course it does. It's got the beard and the ginger hair. Even the robes look just like yours."

"My hair is brown, not ginger, Anakin."

"You should see Jar Jar," Anakin said, as if Obi-Wan hadn't spoken. "Oh, there's Master Windu!" He pointed to the Jedi Master on the screen. "It looks just like him! The stern expression, the bald head…"

Mace's hand shot to his head. "That's insulting, Skywalker."

"That's life, Master."

"When did you become so insolent?"

"When did you become so strict? Oh, right…" Anakin didn't feel that he had to finish. It was pretty self-explanatory. "Are we going to play, or what?"

"Certainly not," Mace and Obi-Wan said at the same time.

Anakin shrugged. "Suit yourself." He extracted the Wii Remote from the steering wheel and began controlling an avatar of himself as an apprentice. "They don't have a modern one of me in this game," he complained.

The Jedi Masters said nothing.


	3. Rock Band

**So I never actually planned for this to turn into a full story. I figured I'd post Chapter 1 for some laughs, but it looks like it's becoming quite successful, so I'll keep going! I had a lot of ideas for this one, so it's a bit longer.**

**Endor Solo, I LOVE your pen name and I'm glad you like my story! **

**Fiction-Aficionada, I like your idea of Yoda joining in. Methinks I'll incorporate that somehow. **

**To everyone else: I see that lots of people are reading (about 100, actually), but few are reviewing. I need some ideas, or I'll be stuck with dreaded Writer's Block! If you have any, then be sure to let me know.**

* * *

><p>"Ha! Invincibility! I finally got enough studs to buy it! Are you <em>sure<em> you don't want to play?" Anakin was really enjoying himself. The two Masters watched silently, secretly wanting to join in, but reluctant to admit that Anakin was right. Anakin, it seemed, was always right. "Hey, there's Padmé!" _Whoa__…__even __in __Lego __form __she__'__s __hot! _He couldn't suppress a soft wolf-whistle.

"Be conscious of your feelings, Anakin," Obi-Wan said sternly. "They betray you."

"How many times have I heard _that_ lecture?" Anakin rolled his eyes. "There's nothing going on between me and Padmé." He looked up at them innocently. "Don't you trust me?"

"Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan corrected automatically.

Mace shook his head. "Actually, no, we don't," he said in response to Anakin's question.

Anakin feigned a hurt-puppy look. The smirk returned to his face pretty quickly, though. "Ouch." He shrugged and went back to his game. "Don't you two have anything better to do?" His avatar took out a Lego lightsaber and slashed a droid to pieces. "Droid factory," he muttered. "I've got to get this last Minikit. I can't seem to find it…ah. So _that__'__s_ where it is." He ran over it triumphantly. "That makes ten! More studs for me."

"Are you finished with that level now?" Obi-Wan asked tentatively.

Anakin nodded. "Yup. Ready to help me beat our good friend Count Dooku? Come on, Obi-Wan. You _know_ you want to."

"Give me the remote," he said submissively.

Anakin punched the air with his fist. "Finally! Okay, let me give you a quick rundown. Lightsaber dueling in this game is pretty much nothing like the real thing."

"Alright, I think I can do this," Obi-Wan said, cutting Anakin off. "Just load the level."

"Fine, fine." Soon the two Jedi were jogging through the building in search of the Count. The red lightsaber flashed. Obi-Wan and Anakin ran up to join him. After dodging and blocking for a few minutes, Obi-Wan hit him. "Nice shot!" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled ever so slightly. "So it's finished, then. Not very realistic, considering he's still _alive_ in the real world."

"Oh, it's not over yet."

"What do you mean? I hit him with a lightsaber. That was a killing blow, Anakin. He should be sliced in half, actually." His smile disappeared when Dooku leapt back to his feet, ready for Round 2. "What happened? I _killed _him!"

Anakin laughed. "In this game, you have to hit him a bunch of times to win."

"That's not realistic at all! A lightsaber blow usually kills."

"Not in this game, Master."

"That's not right." He put the controller down. "Who could've survived that? If I hit you with my weapon right now, you'd be dead on the floor."

Anakin shrugged. "It's not that easy in a video game. Sure, you can probably pull that off with droids. Maybe."

Obi-Wan sighed, seeming to realize that he wasn't supposed to care either way. "What other games do you have, anyway?"

Anakin grinned. "Two words, Master. Rock. Band."

"What kind of name is that?" Mace demanded.

Anakin chuckled and popped a new disc into the Wii. "Get ready for the coolest game known to man. The only problem is that it's _way_ more fun with more than one person playing. Ah, well. I guess I'll just have to go solo."

"Not necessarily," a new voice said. Anakin turned around and gasped in delight as Kit Fisto walked into the room. "Did I hear someone say Rock Band? I call drums!" Anakin, grinning, tossed Kit a pair of drumsticks.

"You've _heard_ of this game?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Of course I have! It's my favorite pastime. I never thought I'd actually have time to play it again, though. Set up the drums for me, will you, Skywalker?"

"With pleasure, Fisto." Anakin turned on the drums and positioned them so Kit could play. Once the game was set up, he turned around to see the two Jedi Masters standing behind Kit, aghast. "Anyone daring enough to take the mic?" They shook their heads quickly. "What about bass? Any takers? No?"

"Play the bass, I will," an older voice said calmly.

Anakin, Mace, Kit, and Obi-Wan whirled around as one. "Master _Yoda_?"

Yoda held out his hand. "The bass, please, Skywalker."

Anakin suppressed a laugh. "Of course, Master." He handed it over as if it was completely normal for the ancient Jedi Master to ask this of him. "Want to start with an easy song?"

"Pick the song, you may," he answered. "On Expert, set me."

Anakin shrugged and did not question. Mace and Obi-Wan were too shocked to move or speak.

"Hang on," Kit said, jumping to his feet. "I know someone who might be willing to sing!" He ran out of the room at a sprint.

"Why don't we create our characters while we wait for Kit to return?" Anakin suggested. "This version of Rock Band allows for non-humans to have avatars, so Kit can have a Nautolan player. I'm sorry, Master Yoda, but I don't think they have your species on here." Yoda shrugged, unfazed.

Kit soon returned with Aayla. "She agreed to sing," he said, "but she's not terribly happy about it. Let's just say that I'm…persuasive when I want to be." Aayla shoved him lightly. Anakin could've sworn they were flirting.

"I've got your character set up," he informed Kit. "Let me make one for Aayla. Twi'leks are easy."

Soon they had everything set up. "Let's start a new band, shall we? How about _The __Jeds_? We'll be able to buy more outfits when we've done more songs." Anakin was getting excited. "What should the first song be?"

"How about 'Carry on Wayward Son?'" Kit suggested.

Aayla pouted. "That's a man's song. How am I going to hit the notes?"

"I'm sure you can do it," Kit replied. "Set me up for Hard."

Anakin nodded. "We're all on Hard except Master Yoda. He wants to be Expert."

Yoda smiled mysteriously. The song started with Aayla and soon added the other three. Anakin, thoroughly enjoying himself, exaggerated every note with a dramatic hand motion. He jumped up and down a little, nodding his head and mouthing the words. Yoda didn't seem to be having much trouble with the Bass. He even looked a little bored. Kit nodded his head like Anakin, thumping his foot to the beat.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You _are_ wayward, Anakin." Anakin said nothing.

The next song was "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi. "I love this song!" Aayla shrieked. "Turn it UP!"

The room was filled with music and rocking out. Mace shook his head. "We're all living on a prayer," he said, "that you four will act your age."

Everyone ignored him.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I already said I don't own Star Wars, MarioKart, or Lego Star Wars. I also don't own Rock Band, "Carry on Wayward Son," or "Livin' on a Prayer".<strong>


	4. Galactic Idol

**Yay, I got lots of great reviews! LadySaxophone: Fiction-Aficionada is right; I don't own the copyright to Rock Band 2, but I do own the game. It's lots of fun. I love your idea of Obi-Wan singing! I've heard his singing voice before, and I agree.**

**Random-fan803: You're right; no one likes Mace. ;)**

**Fiction-Aficionada: I may or may not incorporate a girly game. If I run out of ideas, I might do that. So far, though, I think I have an idea of where I want to go with this chapter and the next one. But thanks for the idea, and I will consider it.**

**Ayy Kaim: LOVE your review! It made my day. I've never heard of Wii Party, and I've never played Super Mario Brothers Wii. If I run out of ideas, I might research either one and incorporate it somehow. Also, I can't update on school nights (Parents' Policy) so I'll update whenever I can.**

**MermaidGirl34: I like your idea! Maybe that would be a good concluding chapter. Keep an eye out for it.**

**Well, keep reviewing, everyone, and I'll keep posting! Disclaimer at the bottom if you're curious. Enjoy Chapter Four! **

**Note: Random-fan803 (the author of "This Means War!") is my sister, and she gave me permission to use one of her ideas in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The <em>Jeds<em> jammed for several hours, never slowing down for more than a few minutes. Anakin was impressed that Yoda had gone on for so long. He really was strong with the force. Anakin had thought that the ancient Jedi Master had just been bluffing.

After awhile, though, they were all rocked out. "Can we do something else?" Aayla asked, putting down the mic. "I'm losing my voice."

Mace, who had been standing behind them the whole time with a disapproving glare, perked up a bit. "How about we get some work done?" he suggested. "If you're _finally_ tired of gaming, how about—"

"Galactic Idol!" Anakin piped up eagerly. "I hope none of you are tired of gaming by this point, because this game is one of the best yet."

"That's what you said two games ago!" Obi-Wan objected.

Again, he was ignored.

"Who wants to play? There are tons of great songs on here. Most of them are from a planet called Earth. They've got great taste. Master Fisto." He turned to Kit. "Are you game?"

"Count me in!"

"Master Yoda?"

The Jedi Master shrugged. "A singer, I am not. Watch and observe you, I will."

"Very well. Aayla?" Anakin glanced at the Twi'lek, figuring she was probably tired of singing by now.

He wasn't surprised when she shook her head. "No, thanks. I've had enough singing for one day."

"Please?" Kit got down on his knees and made a puppy-dog face. "It won't be any fun with just me and Anakin! We need a girl to do the girly songs." She continued to shake her head. "Come on Aayla. For me?"

"How come you always assume that I'll do whatever you want just by looking cute and saying 'For me?' Sorry, pal. Not gonna happen."

"Please? For me?" Kit repeated.

She screwed up her face. "Fine."

Kit punched the air with his fist in the same way that Anakin had earlier that day. The Jedi Knight shook his head, amused. He remembered the ways he had flirted with Padmé before they got married. He couldn't help but wonder if it was safe to tell Kit Fisto about his relationship, considering he was on the brink of starting one of his own. Anakin eventually decided against it. He could trust no one on the Council with his secret. Not even Kit.

"So are we going to do this thing, or what?" Aayla asked exasperatedly.

"Of course." Anakin popped the disc into the Wii. "Which song should we do first?"

Kit looked at the list. "I dare you to do 'Wannabe', Anakin," he said, grinning.

Anakin shook his head. "You wish."

"Double-dare, then," Kit said. "If you do it, I'll buy you a new ship."

"_What_? What happened to my ship?"

"Well, you know those red buttons on the internet that say _Do Not Press_? Yeah…"

"Kit!"

"I was just curious! I didn't think it'd blow up your ship or anything."

"I'll kill you," Anakin muttered. "You oughta buy one anyway, considering you're the one who blew it up in the first place. Fine, give me the mic."

The song began. Anakin, briefly forgetting Kit's blunder, got a little too into it. "If you wannabe my lover…!"

"You _are_ a wannabe, Anakin," Obi-Wan commented when it was over. "That was just awful."

"I suppose you can do better?" the Jedi Knight demanded hotly.

Obi-Wan just shrugged. "Possibly."

"Okay, you're up then."

"I'd rather not."

"Alright, you're after Master Fisto." He handed Kit the mic. "Your turn."

Kit shrugged and took it. The next song that played was "Over My Head" by The Fray. Kit's voice was a little off-tune, but he still had fun. He nodded his head as he sang: "Everyone _knows_ I'm in Over My Head…!"

Even Mace couldn't help but smile the tiniest bit. "You're in _way_ over your head if you call that singing, Kit."

"Shut up." He selected the next one, "How about 'It's Not Over'?"

"I _wish_ it was over," Mace muttered.

"No one was talking to you. Okay, what about 'Who Knew?' You're up, Aayla!"

Aayla sighed and took the microphone from Kit. The music started, and she did a little dance as she sang the famous Pink song. This time, Kit commented before Mace or Obi-Wan could say anything. "Who knew you were so good at singing, Aayla?"

She shrugged. "It's a gift. Who's next?"

Yoda tilted his head to one side. "'The Sweet Escape, do," he said.

"I could use an escape from all this immature gaming," Mace mumbled.

"How many times do we have to tell you to shut up?" Kit punched Mace lightly on the arm. "No one needs your commentary." The Korun Jedi Master narrowed his eyes and took a step away from his Nautolan counterpart.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, "it's your turn, I'd say."

Kit began to chant Obi-Wan's name. "Come on, guys! Obi, Obi, Obi!" Anakin, Aayla, and even Yoda echoed him. A couple of padawans that were walking by joined in. Mace just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Anakin noticed a look of slight curiosity in the Jedi Master's expression, though, as if he was as interested in hearing Obi-Wan sing as the rest of them were.

"I'm too much of a pushover," Obi-Wan mumbled. "Hand it over."

Cheers erupted from Anakin, Kit, Aayla, Yoda, and the padawans as Obi-Wan stepped up to sing. Anakin selected a song for him. "This one shouldn't be too hard," he promised. "It's called 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers. Not that the title applies to you, Mr. Negativity." He raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if there's a song called Mr. Darkside. Dooku might know."

"I'm sure Count Dooku knows nothing about music. So. The Killers. Very reassuring band name, Anakin." Obi-Wan took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on the screen. The song started. Anakin watched Obi-Wan's avatar lift a microphone to his lips. He leaned in a little, waiting impatiently for his former mentor to make a fool of himself. It was about to happen, and Anakin would show no mercy when it did.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth and began to sing, tentatively at first. But as the song progressed, he got even more into it. It was the most amazing voice Anakin had ever heard. He glanced around the room to see the reactions of the others. Everyone was silent. Even Mace had no snide remarks for him.

They loved it. Anakin loved it. No, Anakin _hated_ it. Obi-Wan was supposed to look like a total idiot, but instead he had the voice of a famous singer. What's the deal with that?

The song concluded. Obi-Wan turned around to get their feedback. The crowd in the game was clapping and cheering, while the judges were going on and on about how wonderful the song was. The room of Jedi, however, was silent. Everyone was looking at Obi-Wan as if they were seeing him for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <strong>_**American Idol Encore 2 **_**for the Wii. I also don't own "It's Not Over", "Mr. Brightside", "Over My Head (Cable Car)", "The Sweet Escape", "Wannabe", or "Who Knew".**


	5. Just Dance

**Hello everybody! Just so you know, I was away for Christmas Break, so I wasn't able to update for awhile, but I'm back now for more pwning and gaming!**

**MermaidGirl34: LOL! Love the Justin Bieber comment. It's totally going into this chapter!**

**LadySaxophone: Glad you liked it! **

**Ayy Kaim: I mentioned this in my last chapter, but the author of "This Means War!" is actually my sister! ;) I think it's awesome that you love both of our stories.**

**FireZenzizenzizenzic: It looks like I've got a couple requests for Wii Sports, so I think I'll go for it in one of my chapters! I'm considering doing DDR. Keep an eye out for it.**

**AdenaWolf: I've actually never seen the movie or played the game, so I probably can't do "How to Train Your Dragon." But thanks for the request; I welcome them!**

**AaylaKit: Hi! I've seen your reviews on my sister's fanfic, "This Means War!" I'm psyched that you like mine, too!**

* * *

><p>"You should never have been a Jedi," Kit said, his mouth hanging open. "It's official. Your destiny is to upstage Justin Bieber and replace him." Obi-Wan blushed slightly.<p>

"Alright, wise guy," Anakin said, his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. "I get it. You can sing. Whoopee. But can you dance?" He looked from one face to another. "Who in here thinks they can beat the King of Dancing at a game of Just Dance?"

"When you say the King, I hope you don't mean yourself," Mace said exasperatedly.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Who else could I be referring to? _You_? Don't make me laugh, Mace, because you're lousy at it."

Mace leaned against the wall, looking inquisitive now. "_Please_ don't tell me you're going to try to dance, Anakin."

"_I'm_ not going to _try_ to do anything. We're all going to do it. Do or do not, Master Windu. There is no try. Not in my dictionary, anyway, and certainly not in the dictionary of the Jedi. At least, I thought not. Maybe you're a trier, Mace, and not a doer." He smirked. "You disappoint me." Mace's face started to turn red again. Anakin turned away and popped a new disc into the Wii. "For the fifth time today, let's play!" he announced. "This game is a combo of Just Dance 1, 2, and 3, so get ready for some seriously awesome music!"

Kit grinned. "Now _this_ is something I'm good at."

"Doubt it, I do not," Yoda chuckled. "A Wii remote, give me, Skywalker. Join you, I will."

Anakin smiled. "Great! Aayla, are you in? If so, that makes four. Up to four can play at once. Unless you want to take a rest and let Obi-Wan play?"

"I'm good," Obi-Wan said, waving his hand in negation.

"Okay. But we're going to rotate every once in awhile, to let you and Mace have a chance." He handed Wii remotes out. "Everybody ready?" They all nodded. "Alright, then! Let's do 'Eye of the Tiger' first. Any side comments, Mace?"

Mace seemed unable to think of a smart remark, so the four began dancing. After a couple of minutes, though, Mace couldn't resist. "You look like a group of boxers," he said. "Completely ridiculous."

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Anakin sneered. "No puns this time?"

He shrugged. "When _you_ come up with an insult for this song, be sure to let me know." Rolling his eyes, Anakin kept dancing. "This is why I don't trust you, Skywalker. You're rude, disrespectful, impertinent…"

"Those are just synonyms for disrespectful," Anakin said. "You're basically saying that I'm disrespectful three times."

"You are disrespectful _way_ more than three times," he mumbled in response.

"Disrespectful is starting to seriously lose its meaning," Kit piped up. "Just get back to the dance, Anakin. Don't bother with him. He's just being his old annoying self."

Anakin shrugged. "Fine by me. What'll he do, talk us to death? He hasn't the nerve to even try to show us up on the dance floor. I'm pretty sure he can't dance."

Once the song was over, Aayla said, "I pick the next one." She scrolled over a new song called "Womanizer."

"No way." Anakin shook his head emphatically. "I already sang a girly song; I'm not dancing one, too."

"Suit yourself." She coughed _Coward_ into her elbow.

"I am _not_ a coward. I just don't want to look like a fool is all." She coughed again. Kit burst out laughing. "Fine. Don't expect me to mirror all the movements, though."

"The King of Dancing might lose to a girl, then," Aayla said.

Anakin realized that he had a decision to make: either give up his title as Undefeated King of Dancing, or look like a complete idiot. He decided to go with the latter. "Alright, I'm cool," he said. "I'm not afraid to look foolish. I actually _have_ enough swag to pull it off." He snorted in Mace's direction. The Jedi Master said nothing.

Soon, the four Jedi were flicking their right hands back and forth in a girly manner, reflecting the female avatar on the screen. Obi-Wan bent over and covered his mouth with his elbow, concealing a fit of laughter. Even Mace was amused.

Afterward, Kit announced that he was going to pick the next song. "'I Like to Move It'," he said. "There's no way we're doing another girly one."

Unfortunately, he was wrong. The avatar on the screen was definitely female. Anakin, Kit, and Yoda dropped out. As they predicted in the Force, the avatar required Aayla to do some sexy butt action that she did in fact reflect. She batted her eyelashes and wound her body around, making Kit wolf-whistle softly. When Anakin glanced at him, he coughed into his fist.

When the song was over, Aayla sat down on the floor at Kit's feet. "I think Mace should pick a song."

Mace shook his head. "No."

"Fine. Kit? You pick all the good ones. Go for it."

Kit scrolled through the long list of music. "Close your eyes. This is a good one!" They closed their eyes and waited for the song to begin. "U Can't Touch This" blared from the speakers. They opened their eyes and each let out a whoop of excitement.

"Good choice, Kit!" Anakin said approvingly. "Any puns, Mace?" The Korun Jedi Master shook his head and rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan.

When the song was over, Aayla picked another one. As "Forget You" began playing, she mouthed the words and threw herself into the dance.

"You four look terrible," Mace commented.

"Forget you!" Kit retaliated.

"Ignore him," Anakin said. "Let's do 'Party Rock Anthem!'"

Kit's eyes lit up immediately. "Go for it!"

All four of them were singing to this one. At the very end, the dancer on the screen started break-dancing too quickly for the average being to keep up. Anakin, Yoda, and Aayla stopped dancing, as this part did not affect their score. Kit, however, kept on going, matching the dancer step for step. He didn't miss a single movement. When he concluded, everyone stared at him. "Um…ta-da!" He held up his hands in a showy manner.

"You're a riot, Kit Fisto," Mace mumbled, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer (Again): I don't own Just Dance or Just Dance 2 or Just Dance 3 for the Wii. I also don't own "Eye of the Tiger", "Womanizer", "I Like to Move it", "U Can't Touch This", "Forget You", or "Party Rock Anthem".<strong>


	6. Wii Sports

**Hello loyal fans! Chapter 5 was a total success, so I'll keep going with some Wii Sports, as promised! The next chapter will be DDR, so get ready for some serious pwning!**

**MermaidGirl34: Interesting point. I never really thought of that. And don't worry; I have some big plans for Mace in my DDR chapter. Keep an eye out for it! You won't be disappointed.**

**AdenaWolf: Thanks for the info; I may or may not be able to do a chapter on it, but who knows? I might do enough research to pull it off. Glad you liked it! I love getting some good laughs out of this story.**

**LadySaxophone: I cracked up writing the "Womanizer" part; it was one of my favorites. That and "Party Rock Anthem." It's great that you have one of the games; you can relate to what I wrote about, so coolness! The Mustafar battle dance sounds interesting; tell me more about it in your next review.**

**FireZenzizenzizenzic****: Yup, I've never seen it. I wish I had; it sounds epic. This next chapter is for you and Ayy Kaim, who gave me the inspiration to do a Wii Sports chapter!**

**AaylaKit: Loved your review! I so agree. My school could use a little Jedi influence, too. This is why I love Fanfiction; I can express my inner love for Star Wars!**

**Ayy Kaim: I passed on the message; she'll update when she can. ;) She's been pretty busy, but she hasn't forgotten her fans!**

**Keep reviewing, everyone! Oh, right: Disclaimer: I do not own Wii Sports.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mace, it's seriously your turn to do something," Anakin said, turning to face the Jedi Master. "Pick a game; any game. We'll watch you fail at it!"<p>

"Ha-ha." Mace shook his head. "Don't count on it, Skywalker."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and said ominously, "Oh, you will. Before this day is over, you'll have played something. And failed at it."

"Don't count on it," he said again.

"Then why are you here, anyway? Don't you have more important things to do than watch us play a bunch of immature games?"

Kit grinned. "He's got a point, you know."

Mace frowned. "Someone has to supervise you kids," he said.

"Ouch." Yoda spoke this time. "Unnecessary that was, Master Windu."

"For the umpteenth time today, let's ignore him," Anakin said. "Eventually he'll get bored and walk away. I mean, he's been standing there jealously watching us game for hours. Eventually he'll choose between joining and leaving. So, let's get a move on. We've got plenty more to play before night falls!"

"Okay. What's next?" Kit looked eager to engage in the next game of epic awesomeness.

"Let's go back to the basics. How about Wii Sports?" Anakin picked up a disc and looked at it fondly. "It's the first game I've ever played. Baseball was always my favorite."

Aayla smiled. "I love that game! I personally have a thing for tennis."

"Bowling," Yoda said. "Relaxing and fun, it is."

Anakin tried to suppress a snort, imagining, with difficulty, Yoda bowling. "I've reached Pro Status at everything a long time ago," he said, avoiding the bowling subject altogether. "Anyone else want to challenge the Pro?"

Kit smirked. "I'm a Pro at everything, too. I'd say we're pretty evenly matched, Anakin. I challenge you to a game of baseball."

"You're on!" Anakin tossed a Wii remote to his challenger. "I'll try to go easy on you."

"You're trying to get pwned, then. Set us up."

The Jedi Knight complied. He was Player 1, so he got to bat first. Kit tossed him a 94-mph fastball. Anakin hit it out of the park. He smirked at his counterpart. "Never throw me a fastball. I'll hit a home run every time."

Kit shook his head. "That was just the first pitch. I was going to go easy on you, but if you insist on some tougher throws…" He shrugged. "You're funeral." He tossed a curveball at Obi-Wan's Mii.

"Foul Ball!" the announcer broadcasted.

"What's this?" Anakin shrugged, unfazed. "Keep throwing your curveballs, Fisto. I'll get you eventually."

Kit, a now-serious expression on his face, tossed a screwball. Anakin hit it, but Mace's Mii on second base leapt into the air and caught it. "Way to go, Mace!" Kit whooped, punching the air with his fist.

"You're out!" the announcer said.

"One out. Big whoop." Anakin positioned himself for the next pitch. Kit threw him a splitter. Anakin didn't move. The ball hit the dirt.

"Ball!" the voice on the screen announced.

Finally, after several minutes of balls, strikes, home runs, and triples, Anakin was out for the third time. The score was five to zero.

"You're not a very good pitcher, Kit," Anakin commented.

"Let's see you do better. I'm up." Kit stood in position and waited for Anakin to do his worst. His avatar hit a triple, and Mace's a home run. By the end of the game, the score was seventeen to seventeen.

"A tie, it is," Yoda said. "Equal, you are."

Kit grinned. "I can never be pwned. Remember that, Skywalker."

"A game of bowling, we should play," Yoda said.

"Agreed," Aayla said. "We can all four play."

They set up for a game of bowling. Yoda, it turned out, was a Pro. Aayla was ten points away from Pro Status. The four were pretty much well-matched.

"I never knew you three were avid Wii Sports gamers," Anakin commented. "You can't get a status like that overnight."

"Underestimate us, do not," Yoda said.

They began bowling one at a time, hitting various combinations of strikes and spares. Aayla messed up once or twice and got some serious splits. The game ended as soon as it had begun, Yoda in the lead with a perfect score of 300. Anakin and Kit, once again, were ironically tied with 250 points each. Aayla had 200.

She pouted. "I only gained five points. I'll never be a Pro at this rate."

Anakin and Kit didn't answer. They were too busy looking at each other in disbelief. Disbelief that Yoda had beaten them, and disbelief that they had tied again. "How can you tie in bowling?" the Nautolan demanded. "How?"

"Apparently just like that." Anakin indicated the points on the screen. "We need to settle this tying business, Kit."

"I couldn't agree more. Tennis?"

"Best of three."

"Don't expect it to work," Obi-Wan said. "You'll just tie again."

"Shut up." Anakin set it up. "You can't tie at tennis."

It turned out that they could. Once they deuced it, there was no turning back. Just when Anakin got the advantage, Kit retaliated and re-deuced it. They played for over an hour, deucing and un-deucing the game until they finally quit.

"Golf?" Anakin asked half-heartedly.

"We'll just tie again."

"Boxing?"

"There you go." Kit's spirit returned. "No one can tie at boxing, right? Unless you knock each other out at the exact same time. Is that possible in Wii Sports?"

"You two will make it possible," Mace snorted.

"I could beat you in real boxing easily," Kit said.

"I don't doubt it," Anakin mumbled. "But I'm a much better gamer."

"I beg to differ." Once they were playing, Kit and Anakin proved formidable opponents. Kit, however, came out on top. "Ha! I beat Skywalker!" he proclaimed at the end of the ten-count, leaving Anakin's Mii sprawled on the floor.

"Don't expect to win at golf!" Anakin said.

"How about I have a go, Anakin?" Obi-Wan offered.

"No way. This is war."

"Nah, let him play," Kit said. "This is probably the only time he'll willingly step up to the plate."

"That's baseball," Anakin said. "You don't step up to the plate in golf."

"Whatever. Just let him play."

"Fine." Anakin passed Obi-Wan his Wii remote. "Go easy on him, Kit. He'll need it."

Kit grinned. "I don't know the meaning of 'going easy.' Don't expect me to do anything less than my best."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very well." He offered no argument, no form of intimidation. He just stepped up calmly and hit the ball. It landed neatly on the fairway.

"Beginner's luck," Kit grumbled.

It turned out, however, that the "beginner" had more luck than the Pro. Obi-Wan fared surprisingly well in the 9-hole game, eventually beating Kit with a -9 score. He'd gotten a birdie every time.

"How'd you…? I can never be pwned! Never!"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Beginner's luck, I suppose."


	7. Dance Dance Revolution

**Here it is! Chapter 7! (Triumphant Music) Lots of great reviews and awesome ideas. I'm not completely sure where to go next, so if anyone has ideas, I'm taking requests now.**

**LadySaxophone: Cheesy idea or not, I love it!**

**Firezenzizenzizenzic: You make a good point. I wish I'd thought of that!**

**Random-fan803: Read your update—love it! And yeah, that's my favorite part, too. I'd like to see you and Kit face off to that song. That WOULD be epic!**

**MermaidGirl34: True that! I figured everyone would love Obi-Wan calmly pwning at golf. It's so Obi-Wan, isn't it? And yes, I wrote that from experience—the deucing and un-deucing is pretty annoying! This chapter is for you! Wait'll you see what plans I have in store for Mace! Bwahaha!**

**AaylaKit: I actually haven't played those games. I've heard of them, though. And don't worry; Kit will regain his status as PWNER soon! :D**

**Ayy Kaim: I was hoping you'd like that! Judging by your review, I'm not completely sure if you love that I used your idea or you're offended, so let me know. Considering you said that you howled with laughter, I think I did pretty well. By the way, I'm older by a year and a month, so I've got seniority! ;) As far as Super Mario Bros goes, I think I might go for Mario Galaxy.**

**Michelle Erika: Love your profile pic! I'm a huge Anakin Skywalker fan. I'm glad you liked my story! If you have any cool ideas for it, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Anakin was beginning to get worried. His status as the gaming pwner was not going so well. Obi-Wan beasted at singing and golf. Kit dominated at boxing, drumming, and dancing, while Yoda showed them all up at bowling. <em>Calm down, Skywalker,<em> he told himself. _This next game will show them who the gaming boss is here._ "Who's up for some more dancing? DDR style?"

Kit looked thrilled. He seemed to forget the brief moment of horror that ensued when Obi-Wan beat him. "I will pwn you all!" he announced. "Nobody beats me at Dance. NOBODY."

Anakin grinned. "I might."

Yoda's big green eyes flickered from Kit to Anakin and back again. He seemed to hold a secret that no one knew about. "Dance, I will," he said. "A dangerous dancer, I am."

"Me, too!" Aayla said.

"You probably won't be as good at this one," Kit said. "It doesn't require crazy hip action." Aayla slapped him. Yoda and Anakin burst out laughing. Mace did not look at all amused.

Aayla crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll sit out this one. Only two can play at a time, right?"

Kit nodded. "Right. I say Anakin and Obi-Wan should go first."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No way."

"Come on, Master. You _know_ you want to!" Anakin tried to picture his former mentor struggling to match his steps with the arrows on the screen. He almost laughed at the thought. "There's no way your dancing can match your singing. I daresay you're _afraid_ to face off against me."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. Then his calm expression returned. "Set me up," he said coolly, "on Expert."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, amigo! Expert is no place for beginners. I was thinking Medium…Easy…Super Easy…"

"There is no 'Super Easy' setting, Anakin. Unless they had you in mind when making this game."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Kit couldn't help but pipe up. "You just got _pwned_, Anakin!"

Anakin shrugged. "Okay, I see how it is. Expert, then. It would make my day to watch you fail."

"You wish. I'd say we should do…'Gonna Make You Sweat.' Is that easy enough for you?" Obi-Wan was finally getting into this. So much so that Anakin was getting nervous.

"'Everybody Dance Now?' You're on! Aayla, why don't you sing to it for us? It would make things more interesting." He selected the song with the Wii Remote and tossed a remote and nunchuck to Obi-Wan. Normally, he'd find a smart remark or taunt to throw at his former master, but the calmness radiating from Obi-Wan was intimidating enough to keep the Jedi Knight's mouth shut. "Let me know if it's too fast for you," he said at last, a bit tentatively.

"Anakin's scared," Kit observed. "He doesn't want to lose face."

Kit was absolutely right. Anakin just didn't want to admit it. Not in front of Yoda.

"Play the winner, I will," Yoda said.

"And I'll play the winner of that," Kit offered.

Without further ado, Anakin and Obi-Wan began to dance to "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)." Anakin commented, "This song is also on Just Dance. Getting tired yet?" Obi-Wan shook his head, so they kept going, matching the arrows with precision and accuracy.

They were neck in neck most of the way. Kit was leaning forward, eager to see who would come out on top. Soon, the song would be over. There was no clear winner. In a sudden burst of energy, however, Obi-Wan pulled ahead. Noticing this, he yelled over the music, "It's over, Anakin! I have the high score!"

Anakin's eyes narrowed and his hands tightened into fists. Obi-Wan was indeed correct. "You underestimate my dance moves!" He stepped up his game, trying desperately to pull ahead of his counterpart.

"Don't try it!" Obi-Wan warned loudly.

Anakin leaned forward a little and struggled to hit the arrows and shake the Wii Remote exactly right. Despite his efforts, though, Obi-Wan defeated him in the end. The song was over, leaving the two Jedi staring blankly at the screen.

"I suppose I won," Obi-Wan said, still calm.

Anakin glared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Oh, I hate you," he chuckled.

Yoda stepped forward. "Out of the way, Skywalker. My turn, it is. Defeat Kenobi for you, I will. Incapable, you are."

"For the second time today: ohhhhhhhh!" Kit burst out. "You got _pwned_…again! This is not your moment, Anakin."

"Noted," Anakin mumbled. "Let me set you guys up." He pressed the necessary buttons and finally had them dancing to "Too Little, Too Late." When Yoda made a face, Anakin said quickly, "This song is hard, trust me. Get on Expert and you'll see what I mean."

Anakin was right. Yoda, since his legs were rather short, had to jump from one arrow to another quite quickly. Everyone was surprised at his speed. They suspected he had summoned the Force to move that fast. To Obi-Wan's astonishment, the ancient Jedi Master beat him. In fact, he doubled Obi-Wan's score. "Who's next?" Yoda asked, looking from one Jedi to another, smiling covertly.

"Me." Kit was about to speak up, but Mace spoke first. Everyone's heads whipped around to face the Korun Jedi Master, shocked at the one little word that came out of his mouth. They began to question whether or not they'd actually heard it. "You're not hearing things," he said, as if reading their minds. Really, it was pretty obvious in their expressions. "Set me up. I'm not kidding."

Anakin very slowly set up "You Spin Me 'Round (Like a Record)" and turned to face Mace. "Is that good?"

"Yes. Master Yoda?" He politely gestured for the older Master to choose a mat. "Expert, please, Skywalker. I believe it would only be fair if we all danced to Expert."

"A-are you sure?" Anakin was too shocked to say anything smart. "You've never danced in your life! Aren't you going to…" Wait. If Mace screwed up…he could get it on video and post it on the HoloNet! Oh, this was too sweet! "Alright, Master Windu. Expert, it is!"

"Thank you." He stepped onto the mat, cracked his knuckles, and fixed his eyes on the screen. Anakin clandestinely took out a video camera and switched it on. When the song began, Mace danced slowly at first, looking like he was having a hard time. Then, out of nowhere, he began break-dancing. Anakin did _not_ see this coming. Mace was jumping and spinning in the air, his extra moves making it difficult to continuously hit the arrows and shake the Wii Remote. Somehow, though, he was unfazed by the jumble of graphics on the TV. He hit every note, adding his own spin to it. Once, he even threw the Wii Remote into the air, hit the floor, attacked two arrows at once with his hands, and then sprang to his feet and caught the remote again.

Mace Windu was pwning the dance floor.

If Anakin hadn't seen it for himself, he never would have believed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own DDR Wii: The Hottest Party. I also don't own "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)", "Too Little, Too Late", or "You Spin Me 'Round (Like a Record)".<br>**


	8. Wipeout

**Okay, so after deep meditation and consideration, I bring you Chapter 8! If you've never played the game, you might want to look online for pictures of obstacles and characters for full enjoyment of this chapter. For those of you who have played it, this chapter is for you!**

**AdenaWolf and FireZenzizenzizenzic: I can't really tell if you were like 0_0 because you liked it or thought it was weird, so lemme know.**

**SuperMarioKyle: Thanks! You should check out my sister's fanfic, "This Means War!" Another funny Star Wars fanfic **

**Ayy Kaim: Yeah…about that. I had a couple of requests for Mace to pwn. In order to please everybody, I wrote this chapter. I'm sure you'll love it! Okay, so, without further ado: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PHRASE "KIT CAN NEVER BE PWNED. IT BELONGS TO AYY KAIM THE AWESOME."**

**AaylaKit: Yep, like I told Ayy Kaim, I got some requests for Mace to pwn the dance floor. Sorry for the mental image. XD Read this chapter for some more epic pwning! You won't be disappointed.**

**Michelle Erika: I'm an avid Mario fan, but I'm embarrassed to admit that I've never played Super Mario Bros. Wii. Sounds ideal for a chapter, though, so I'll Google it and learn what I can and see if I can write one on it.**

**Random-fan803: Glad you liked the quote! You can thank LadySaxophone for that one. Sorry about the detail thing. I'll work on details more in this chapter. And be sure to get back to me on the whole "Love/Hate Mace" thing. XD**

**LadySaxophone: Thank you! I enjoy writing this fanfic as much as you guys love reading it! And that's the thing about Mace. Some love him, some hate him. Not very many are in between. And thank YOU for the awesome idea! It was epic and it worked so well! :D**

**Fudgefeather: Thanks for the review! I've never heard of Okami before. I know, I probably shouldn't call myself a gamer considering I haven't heard of half the epic-awesome games out there. But hearing the word flutesaber makes me want to look into it. Sounds hilarious! **

**Endor Solo: Glad you like it.**

* * *

><p>Everyone gaped at Mace like he was from an undiscovered planet. Now that the song was over, the Jedi Master seemed unsure of what to do. Pwning the dance floor was no small feat, and had perhaps cost him his respect and dignity for the rest of his life. At last, after a long, awkward pause, he said sternly, "Tell anyone about what you witnessed today, and I'll personally have you removed from the Order. Got it?"<p>

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Like you've got the power to kick Yoda off the Council."

"Just set up the next game, Skywalker. I can tell that you have something else in mind." He took an irritated step back. Everyone could tell, however, that Mace Windu was feeling sheepish.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Anakin said, covertly sliding the camera back into his robes. He would post it on the HoloNet later. The galaxy _had_ to see the most serious of Jedi Masters break-dancing on a DDR mat. It just had to happen. "Who's up for a game of WIPEOUT?"

"No way," Kit said. "I'm _not_ playing that."

"Why not?" Anakin tilted his head to one side. "I thought you _liked_ games like this."

"The game is stupid. I want to do the _real thing_!"

"You would," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head.

"No, seriously. Sign me up for a real game of Wipeout. I'd pwn every time."

"Then this should be too easy for you," Anakin said, popping a disc into the Wii for the eighth time that day. "Four can play. Who's up?"

Kit sighed reluctantly. "Well, I guess I'll endure." Yoda held out an expectant hand, taking a Wii Remote and Nunchuck. Obi-Wan and Mace exchanged glances, silently wondering which one would be convinced—name, _forced_—to join the game.

Anakin, as if reading their minds, grinned. "You two can alternate. Considering Mace just pwned the dance floor, I say that Obi-Wan should go first."

The Jedi Master groaned, but eventually complied and took the controllers.

"Good. Everyone choose your characters. I've unlocked everyone, so you have a wide variety," Anakin said. Yoda, of course, chose the Grasshopper, a character dressed in a karate uniform. "That fits you," Anakin said, nodding approvingly. "Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan shook his head, indicating that he didn't care in the slightest which character represented him. Anakin chose the Runaway Groom for his former mentor, a small man dressed in a tux. "This should 'suit' you just fine, Master!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the lame pun. Anakin, still laughing, turned to the Nautolan standing next to him. "Kit?"

"Whatever, dude," he said.

"You need to choose someone—" Anakin began.

"No, seriously. I choose 'Whatever, Dude.' He's right there, under Medium." Sure enough, a chill character with messy hair, shorts, and a t-shirt grinned back at them.

"Oh." Anakin smiled. "Alright. Whatever, Dude, it is. I'll go with John Henson, the commentator. Right, let's get started," he added now that everyone was ready.

The game loaded, showing a guy dressed in a big red ball dancing next to the word LOADING. "Master Yoda, why are you dancing to that ball?" Obi-Wan demanded, shocked. Yoda was indeed copying the ball's down-kick movement.

Anakin looked at the ancient Jedi Master strangely, then danced alongside him. "That looks like fun!" he said, smirking.

Obi-Wan began to protest. "Anakin—!"

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" the Jedi Knight replied. "Come on, Master! You KNOW you want to!"

"No, thanks," Obi-Wan said, taking a step back. "You realize that the game is finished loading, right?" Anakin and Yoda stopped dancing. "Can we get a move on?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to deprive you of this super-amazing game, Master Kenobi," Anakin said cheekily, setting them up on the easiest mode. "I figured you beginners would like to start off easy."

Yoda raised an eyebrow. "Pwn you all, I will," he said.

Kit laughed. "I think we've just been challenged, Anakin."

Anakin nodded. "It appears we have. I'm Player 1."

"You're always Player 1," Obi-Wan objected.

"Well, considering we already chose our characters, it looks like I'm already Player 1. So I'm up first."

The first obstacle was the Dirty Balls. There were several small red balls floating in a pool of mud; all the character had to do was jump from one to the next, all the way to the other side. Anakin leapt from one to the other with ease, finally landing to safety. Kit made it as well, a couple of seconds faster than Anakin.

"Easy, that was," Yoda said as the Grasshopper jumped from the last Dirty Ball to the platform.

Obi-Wan's expression creased in concentration as his avatar leapt from the starting platform to the first ball. He jumped right over it and into the mud with a _splat_. The commentators jumped on the Jedi Master's lack of skills faster than the character had disappeared into the mud.

"Ha!" Anakin pointed at his former mentor with a look of pure triumph. "No Beginner's Luck for you, my friend." Obi-Wan frowned and concentrated harder as the character, dripping with mud, appeared on the beginning platform once more.

After failing two more times, a picture of Obi-Wan's character appeared on the screen next to the word WIPEOUT! Obi-Wan sighed in frustration, thinking, _At least I didn't have to do THAT again. It appears that they have a "Mercy Rule" in this game._

Another obstacle, one of Anakin's personal favorites (for the name, of course), was the Sucker Punch. The four Jedi had to make their way past a wall of punching fists, bent on knocking them into the mud.

"More mud," Obi-Wan said, trying not to gape at the impossibility of this game. "Wonderful."

Anakin slid across the small platform adjacent to the wall, somehow getting across without getting hit once. "Years of practice," he said in response to the shocked expressions from Mace and Obi-Wan.

Kit, as was customary, pwned the Sucker Punch faster than Anakin. "How do you like that, Gaming Master?"

Anakin feigned dead-seriousness. "Your skills are superior—for now—but can you win the war, Kit Fisto?" he said in a dramatic warrior-voice.

"Looks like the Big Balls and the Cheesesweeper will have to answer that," Kit said.

"Oh no, my friend, it is not the qualifying rounds that will determine our fates. It is the Wipeout Zone that will—"

"Knock it off, you two! Mace is trying to make it across the Sucker Punch! Key word: _trying_," Aayla said.

Mace had indeed replaced Obi-Wan, who had obviously had enough. The avatar was knocked into the mud for the third and final time, leaving the commentators laughing and the avatar pictured next to the word WIPEOUT once again.

* * *

><p>"Pwned the Big Balls, I have," Yoda said smugly as the Grasshopper leapt to the other side.<p>

"That's what she said," Anakin muttered in Kit's ear.

Kit chuckled. "It takes 'em to pwn 'em."

Mace rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan. "Really," he muttered, "we're surrounded by immature padawans."

"Heard that, I did!" Yoda said disapprovingly.

"So you heard me, but you completely missed Skywalker and Fisto's perverted jokes." Mace was getting annoyed. Perhaps it was the mere fact that he was being pwned by everyone in the room.

Everyone ignored Mace except Yoda, who flashed him the death stare. Despite the interruption, the game progressed. They made it past the Bullseye Buoy, the Cheesesweeper, and many other complexly simple obstacles. At last, they emerged into the Wipeout Zone. Kit was first place, Yoda second, Anakin third, and Mace/Obi-Wan fourth.

"You're up, Master!" Anakin said. Fourth place always did the Wipeout Zone first.

"Lovely." The Wipeout Zone consisted of five obstacles: The Barrel Run, the Gears of Doom, the Scary-Go-Round, the Piston Punch, and the Launch Pads. Obi-Wan wasn't very confident about any of them.

The Runaway Groom was launched into the water. He emerged onto the platform and started running up the ramp. He was doing pretty well until the first barrel started rolling toward him. It knocked him over and rolled over him, leaving him lying on the platform, trying to get up. Obi-Wan shook the Wii remote vigorously, trying to get his character to stand up. Soon, he climbed up to the next platform and stood victoriously.

"I don't know if I can beat that," Anakin said, feigning fear. "Your turn, Master Yoda!"

Yoda jumped over barrels expertly, soon making it to the top. Anakin was hit with a ball and knocked into the water. He glared at the source—Kit—and attempted to run up the ramp again. This time, there were no interruptions. Kit, of course, pwned them all by leaping over barrels and pulling himself up in record time.

The next obstacle was the Gears of Doom. The rotating "gears" tripped Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Yoda up a bit, but Kit made it to the other side without difficulty. Obi-Wan was wiped out, but Yoda and Anakin made it across on the second attempt.

The third obstacle, the Scary-Go-Round, sent Obi-Wan flying into the water, compliments of three balls attacking his character. He glared at his companions. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Anakin smirked. "It was my idea."

"Naturally." Obi-Wan never made it to the next platform. Yoda, however, attacked the Scary-Go-Round with ease. Anakin barely made it, and Kit, as always, showed them all up.

"Master Fisto," Anakin said as Obi-Wan set himself up for the Piston Punch, "how come I've never seen you play this before?"

"I told you; the game is stupid. If I can pwn at the real thing, then this is a walk in the park."

The final obstacle was the Launch Pads, a series of "trampolines" that the Jedi were required to leap across. Obi-Wan jumped from one to the next, finally finding his niche. Yoda beat him by a few seconds. Anakin's avatar jumped so far that he leaped over the first Launch Pad and into the water below. He did this a second time as well, but finally made it on the third attempt. Kit jumped from one Launch Pad to another, emerging victoriously—and predictably—to the other side, claiming the championship.

"That was fun," Anakin said. The final standings were Kit, Yoda, Anakin, Obi-Wan.

"Tune in next time, everyone!" Kit said in a commentator's voice. "Good night, and Big Balls!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own WIPEOUT: The Game<br>**


	9. Wii Sports Resort

**So, I was taking a bit of a risk, writing a Wipeout chapter. I had to balance the perverseness with the hilarity. Looks like I was successful, judging by the reviews. Okay, so although I've already done Wii Sports, I couldn't decide what to do next, so how about Wii Sports Resort? Read Swordplay carefully; there's some irony there! ;) I might switch over to a GameCube game next (Mario Party 4, since I've never played Mario Party 8). I'm also considering Lego Harry Potter for kicks and giggles. Tell me what you guys think of either idea!**

**Love Chocolate Writing: Me too. Let's start a protest to have Justin Bieber replaced by Obi-Wan! I'll lead it! (JK—but, seriously, someone should organize that)**

**Fudgefeather: Well, Obi-Wan DID pwn at singing. And he had the "high score" on the DDR Dance Floor. I try to evenly distribute the pwning (except Kit—he pwns almost everything).**

**AdenaWolf: Ah, that's good to know. And glad you liked the chapter!**

**Random-Fan803: If you were to write a story on real Wipeout, I'd read it, favorite it, and add it to alerts. Just so you know. XD**

**FireZenzizenzizenziz: Yeah, totally understandable. I had to dish out a few apologies for the "Mace Pwning" image. I had a couple of requests, so I figured I'd even up the pwning a bit by letting Mace have one thing he's good at. And hey, Anakin's my favorite character, so I'd be more than happy to make him pwn! So glad you love my story (and my sister's story)! I think it's awesome that she had I have some mutual fans. It makes my day.**

**Ayy Kaim: Yes, you are an EPIC reviewer! I look forward to your reviews every time! They make me laugh. How'd you like Kit pwning Wipeout? I had you in mind when I was making him beat everybody.**

**LadySaxophone: Thanks! It was my best friend's idea to have Yoda "pwn the big balls." Mace is a pretty epic character. The Lego version is hilarious. And I'll have to give the Kit-doing-the-real-thing idea to my sister, Random-Fan803. She came up with that one. **

**Artemis Nyx: Thanks! I love making people's days, and I especially like to make people laugh with my story. Sorry about the grammatical errors; those tend to bug me, so I try to keep them at a minimum, but some slip past me.**

* * *

><p>"Really, Kit? 'Good night and Big Balls'?" Mace was looking at Kit as if he'd lost his mind.<p>

"Well, I was kind of hoping for a dramatic ending, where we all switch to commercial break. I didn't think we'd still be standing here or anything. Anyways, you didn't say it right. You've got to say it in a commentator's voice! It sounds just plain ridiculous when _you_ say it."

Anakin shrugged. "Let's not comment on Mace's poor commentating skills." He paused, as if waiting for something. "Well, it looks like the Narrator wants us to keep playing. So, without further ado, I bring you Wii Sports Resort!"

"Didn't we already play Wii Sports?" Obi-Wan asked, growing weary from all these games.

"This is Wii Sports Resort, Master. Basically, an enhanced version of Wii Sports. Come on, everyone knows that!"

Kit grinned. "How many times do I have to pwn you guys?"

Anakin couldn't suppress a sigh. "I'm guessing you're skilled at everything in this game, too."

Kit shrugged. "Was that a question, or a statement?" When Anakin didn't reply, he said, "Pwning is my specialty. Of _course_ I'm skilled at everything in this game."

"I can already predict how it's going to happen," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin and Kit are going to tie at everything. Aayla is going to watch intently while Mace and I get 'pwned' as you call it."

"When you say it, it sounds lame," Anakin said.

"He makes every cool thing sound lame," Kit said, as if this was a proven fact.

"The game?" Mace prompted.

"Someone's getting excited," Anakin said, smirking. "Is Master Windu finally warming up to the concept of gaming?"

Mace narrowed his eyes. "No. Get on with it."

"Gladly. There are lots of events, so we're probably not going to get through them all. Plus, some are one-player. I say we start with Swordplay. Who dares challenge me to a round of fencing? You might find the swords a bit…familiar." Kit smiled, knowing exactly what Anakin was talking about. "Well? Who's up? Obi-Wan, thanks for volunteering!"

Obi-Wan found it pointless to argue that he had not volunteered. "What do I have to do?" he asked exasperatedly.

"You just swing your remote and try to hit me off the edge. If you're successful, I'll fall into the water there. Easy, right? Okay—en garde!"

"Those look like lightsabers!" Aayla said, pointing to the screen.

"Do they have purple?" Mace asked quietly, not really meaning to voice the question aloud.

"No, they don't have purple. Master, why are you gaping at the TV like an idiot?"

"I—it—why is my lightsaber _red_?" Obi-Wan sputtered.

"Because, Master Kenobi—the Dark Side, I sense in you." Anakin tried to look dead serious. Aayla, Yoda, and Kit burst out laughing, Mace snorted, and Obi-Wan was clearly embarrassed. "Now, Darth Redhead, are you ready to duel me?" Anakin raised his Wii Remote, causing his Mii on the screen to raise the blue "lightsaber".

"It's brown," Obi-Wan mumbled lamely. "You're obviously colorblind."

"Was that the best you could come up with?" Anakin taunted. "Seriously, though. Prepare yourself!"

Obi-Wan started strong, hitting Anakin twice before the Jedi Knight retaliated and slashed his opponent multiple times. Obi-Wan prepared to strike again, but this time Anakin was ready. He covertly held down the "B" button, making the Mii stand in blocking position. Obi-Wan struck, but was thrown backward a few steps, struggling to regain his balance. Anakin took this opportunity to continuously hit his adversary until the latter tumbled over the edge, falling into the water.

"What did you _do_?" Obi-Wan demanded, dumbstruck.

"I blocked, Master."

"You didn't tell _me_ there was a blocking button!"

"You didn't ask." Anakin grinned evilly. "I just _pwned_ you! You should've seen your face when you fell off the edge! Ha! Classic!" He paused to get a good laugh in. "You may pwn at singing and DDR dancing, but I am the ultimate champion of fencing, which means I automatically beat you at lightsaber dueling." He frowned thoughtfully. "You know, Master, that fencing is more of a Jedi skill than singing and dancing. So, technically, I'm a better Jedi than you."

"Don't even start," Obi-Wan warned.

"Just saying. Anyone else want to have a go at dueling me?"

"Duel you, I will," Yoda said, "but Player 1, I want."

"No way. I'm not giving _you_ the blue lightsaber. I won against Obi-Wan, so I get the right to Player 1."

Yoda shrugged, knowing that, since he would pwn Anakin anyway, he would get the blue lightsaber eventually. "En garde, Skywalker," he grunted.

They began the fight. Anakin narrowed his eyes in concentration as the two of them battled to the death. Yoda anticipated Anakin's every move and was able to block milliseconds before his opponent struck. In the end, Yoda was victorious.

"Strong with the Force, you are," Yoda said, "but not strong enough to defeat me. The Wii Remote, hand me. Challenge Kit Fisto, I will."

Kit didn't seem to care that he had the red lightsaber. His mind was occupied with the fact that he was about to duel Yoda in the virtual world. The Nautolan had quick reflexes, but was it enough to defeat the ancient Jedi Master that had trained him?

In the end, the duel was a stalemate. Neither got even close to pwning the other. After half an hour of nonstop fencing, they finally threw in the towel and decided to move on to another game.

* * *

><p>"Wakeboarding! You'll love this one, Fisto," Anakin said.<p>

"I do," Kit replied enthusiastically. "This one's my favorite."

One at a time, the Jedi held the Wii MotionPlus remote horizontally and steered their wakeboards. Anakin and Kit dominated with their fancy tricks and skilled landings. Obi-Wan attempted to copy them, but landed awkwardly every time. Mace didn't even try. Aayla just watched, _whoop_ing every time Kit landed another air trick.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Anakin said. "Who's up for some 3-on-3 basketball?"

"Is it really 3-on-3?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, actually. It's technically two players, but you play with three Miis. Who's up?" Anakin looked around the room, his eyes resting on Kit. "Come on, Fisto. You know you want to."

Kit shrugged. "Don't go crying to your mommy on Tatooine if you lose. She might question her decision to let you become a Jedi."

"Cute. Very cute." Anakin rolled his eyes. "Oh, look. Obi-Wan and Yoda are on my team!" One thing he loved about his Wii was that he rebuilt it to make Miis for other species, like Yoda and Kit. "One good player and one lousy player. Who've you got?"

"Mace and Aayla. One good, one lousy. So we're evenly matched."

Mace and Obi-Wan said nothing.

The game began with Anakin on top. Kit sped ahead of him rather quickly, though. Both Jedi blocked, jumped, and shot hoops. It ended in a tie. Of course.

"What's next?" Kit asked, clearly annoyed by the draw.

"Well, if we want to get through almost everything, let's move to Air Sports. Dog Fight, specifically. I think Aayla and Kit should play this one. Basically, you try to shoot down the other airplane's balloons."

Aayla smiled. "Got it."

"This should be easy," Kit said.

"What do you mean 'easy'?"

"Why couldn't the blind girl drive?" Kit responded.

"Um, because she's blind?" Aayla said, thinking she was stating the obvious.

"Because there's no air route from the bedroom to the kitchen!" Kit said. "Sorry; couldn't resist. You _know_ I'll beat you. It's the basic Law of Nature."

"Says the guy who dropped out of 'I Like to Move It' just because he was afraid of a little hip action."

"I didn't want to look like a _girl_," Kit responded. "That's the _last_ thing I want to imitate."

"Will you two knock off the sexism and start the fight already?" Mace snapped.

"Right. Back to the issue at hand; proving Kit wrong," Aayla said as the planes lifted off. She was looking at her opponent, so she didn't notice that the game was starting. Kit took advantage of this, shooting her from behind and popping several balloons. "Hey!"

"I'm not going easy on you, you know," he said.

"Well, I _was_ going to go easy on you, but, if you insist, I'll have to pwn you into the ground."

They flew for a bit, occasionally popping each other's balloons. At last, Aayla slipped behind Kit and shot down the last few, emerging victorious. "Cosmic _fail_!" she shouted, pointing mockingly at him. "You just got beat by a girl! What've you got to say about _that_?"

"I say we should do a different game."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Wii Sports Resort nor do I own the joke that Kit Fisto told to Aayla.<strong>


	10. Star Wars: The Force Unleashed

**Hmm…not as many reviews as last time. I think I'm starting to lose my audience. I got a couple of requests for Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. I've never played it, but I looked it up, did some research, and watched some YouTube videos, so I'll do my best to portray it as best as possible. I know, I know; how can I be a Star Wars nerd and have never played that? But it's the sad truth. Forgive me for being unable to accurately describe the graphics. Again, I'll try my best. Don't judge me. XD Oh, by the way! Did you guys know that Episode I is coming out in 3-D? FREAKING AWESOME!**

**Random-fan803: Sorry. I think I'm getting a little rusty. It's getting harder and harder to come up with ideas now that I've been through most of the games that I've played on the Wii.**

**WTF123: I like your idea. Especially the fact that Anakin will have no idea who Darth Vader is. It'll be like the game if foretelling a future that the Jedi won't know about until it happens.**

**FireZenzizenzizenzic: Glad you love it! If you come up with any ideas, let me know, because I'm running out. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Artemis Nyx: I like your idea, too. I think I might do that for my Mario Party chapter. I don't think it'll be possible to implement it in the Force Unleashed, but I can easily do it with Mario Party.**

**Fudgefeather: I'm not sure how I come up with that stuff; it just comes to me while I'm writing. ;) I'm thrilled that it makes you laugh; that makes me happy! :D**

**LadySaxophone: Me too! And yes, I love the irony. I'll enjoy playing with that in this chapter. Like I said at the top, though; please be patient with me as I've never played it.**

**Oi! Fiction-Aficionada! You haven't reviewed in awhile, but I figured I'd incorporate one of your ideas in this chapter. Since The Force Unleashed is a very serious game (and this is a COMEDY), I decided to add some humor before the seriousness begins. I hope everybody cracks up laughing, cuz I love this idea!**

* * *

><p>Anakin grinned. "A different game, huh? Let's see what I've got." He frowned at the stack of Wii games. "I'm running out of <em>options<em> here," he admitted. He picked one up and studied it. "Mario Party 8. That's a GameCube game, though. I have a feeling we'll play it later." He tossed it aside. "But I don't feel like it right now." He ran his finger along the stack. "No, no, no…" He eliminated game after game, growing frustrated after each elimination.

"Are you going to pick already," Kit asked, "or do I need to help you?"

Anakin shook his head. "The game-picking is a task that I must do alone," he said solemnly, as if he was about to embark on a serious mission that had death as an option.

"Fine. Hurry up, then."

"Let's see…I've beaten that one tons of times…That one's pretty boring…Jeez, I thought I took that one back. Whoops."

"What's 'whoops'?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Well, Master, you see…" Anakin racked his brain for a good explanation. "I picked this up from the rental store and found it exceedingly boring, so…apparently I forgot to return it. I contemplated throwing it away. I don't want the public to be exposed to this embarrassment."

"What game is it?" Kit asked, craning his neck to see.

Anakin hugged it to his chest protectively. "I shall not let you be scarred for life, Fisto."

Kit lunged forward and snatched it from Anakin. His eyes widened and tears welled in his eyes. He put a hand over his mouth, but the smile was already revealed. He coughed into his elbow, trying desperately to keep from laughing.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning forward.

"Since when were _you_ so interested?" Anakin challenged.

"Just let me see it."

Wordlessly, Kit held the game up, still snorting into his hand.

"_My Little Pony_, Anakin? _Really_?"

"I told you you'd be scarred," Anakin mumbled. "A padawan requested it. She made me play it with her."

"He's lying," Saesee Tinn said, walking by. "Just so you know."

"Thanks Saesee," Anakin called. "I'm un-friending you on Spacebook!"

Saesee shrugged and kept walking. "Just speaking the truth. You can un-friend me all you want."

"Ha! Anakin Skywalker playing My Little Pony!" Kit was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Anakin glared at the ground. "It was very boring. Too many rainbows and flowers."

"So you admit it!" Mace had completely lost his façade of seriousness. "Skywalker, I have overestimated you!"

Kit sat up and stared at Mace, mouth agape. "The great Mace Windu has laughed! Anakin, you're a genius!"

Anakin stood up and leaned against the wall. "Of course I am."

"How?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He played My Little Pony and pretended to hide it so that we would reveal it and Mace would laugh! Simple."

Anakin nodded. "That's _exactly_ what I was planning."

Mace rolled his eyes. "Nice cover-up, Skywalker. Somehow, you still maintain your…"

"Swag," Anakin filled in.

"I was going to say arrogance."

"Well, it's not arrogance. It's pure swagger." Anakin carefully kept his thoughts concealed. "Anyway, Kit, that wasn't my entire intention. It was all part of the master plan. I bought the game for Mace, see. I was just testing it. I found it boring, so I figured I'd put on a little charade to get Mace curious enough to see it and laugh. Then I planned to tell you guys that I bought it for him."

"See, _now_ he's telling the truth," Saesee said, walking by again.

"I am?" Anakin looked confused for a moment. "I mean...of _course_ I am!"

Saesee chuckled. "Of course he's not. I just wanted to see the look on his face. And Mace's. If you REALLY want to know, Anakin enjoyed the game very much. So much so that..."

"Ahem. That's enough, Master Tinn." Anakin was fidgeting self-consciously with his robe.

"Just pick a game," Obi-Wan said, bringing them back to the important matter at hand.

"Right." Anakin went through the stack of games again. His eyes widened ever so slightly. "I didn't know I had this one." He picked it up and studied it. "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. I wonder if it has any connection to Lego Star Wars," he mused. "I've literally never heard of or played this game. It's…an Xbox game."

"Let's try it, then," Kit said eagerly. "I always love a challenge."

"I'm just curious how it got there," Anakin murmured, popping it into the Xbox.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, within the Force, Qui-Gon Jinn sighed. "If only he knew," he whispered. The game was meant as a warning. He knew that he could not interfere with the Jedi at the time. But if he could, he would tell Anakin that the game is the future. He would tell Mace that his assassin was in the room with him, setting up game after game. Most importantly, he would tell his former apprentice, Kenobi, that <em>his<em> former apprentice would betray him. There was nothing he could do but watch.

* * *

><p>"Let's get this party started," Anakin said. "Turn your attention to the Xbox, ladies, gentlemen, and…Mace." Mace rolled his eyes. Everyone else chuckled softly. Kit was loudest of all.<p>

The game began with the typical "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…" It then commenced to the yellow words drifting into the distance. The Jedi read them curiously, noting that the "evil GALACTIC EMPIRE has overthrown the old Republic…" and the "Jedi Knights have been all but destroyed." The little group was more than concerned about what the words said.

"Who's Darth Vader?" Kit wondered aloud.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Anakin said as they watched an Imperial Shuttle descend upon the planet of Kashyyyk.

A dark figure walked out of the Shuttle after it landed. He was tall, with a black helmet, cape, and suit. Anakin didn't quite understand why, but he felt a weird connection to the dark man. His gaze was transfixed on the strange helmet. Anakin touched his own face, as if trying to distinguish it from the man's on the screen.

"Lord Vader," a regular-looking man said, approaching the figure, "we were ambushed upon arrival, but I have the situation well in…"

Vader lifted a hand and, as he did, the uniformed man rose into the air, clutching his throat. "I have no interest in your failures, Commander. I am here on a mission of my own." The Commander fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Nice guy," Obi-Wan commented.

The level began with Anakin at the controls. "Look—clones." A grin flashed across his face and, by impulse, he destroyed them.

"Why'd you do that?" Aayla asked.

Anakin shrugged. "They were in my way." He kept going, noticing how realistic the virtual Kashyyyk looked. He came across a huge wall and, following the instructions on the screen, destroyed it in a huge wave of Force energy.

"Dude, you seriously just destroyed that giant wall," Kit said, sounding jealous. "Why can't _I_ do that?"

Anakin laughed and kept going, moving big rocks with the Force and killing Wookiees.

"Why are you doing that?" Obi-Wan asked disgustedly.

"They're trying to kill me, Master." He annihilated another wall (with a jealous gasp from Kit) and made his way past bridge after bridge of Wookiees. Finally, he came upon a house.

A cloaked figure walked out. "Dark Lord," he called, "whatever you want, you won't find it here!"

The camera returned to Vader. "You cannot disguise yourself from me, Jedi."

"Turn back!" the Jedi shouted.

They both drew their weapons, as if neither expected Vader to turn back. Anakin's brow creased in concentration as he moved Vader forward to duel the Jedi Knight.

"Anakin, have you lost your mind?" Obi-Wan gasped. "That's a _Jedi_!"

"Can you tell who it is?" Mace asked numbly.

"It just says 'Rogue Jedi'," Kit said solemnly.

Anakin kept dueling with slashes of the lightsaber, waves of energy, and choking until he finally won. Darth Vader threw the Rogue's lightsaber aside and lifted him up with the Force. He threw his victim against trees, walls, and bridges. At last, he Force-threw the helpless man through the closed door of the house.

Vader walked into the house. "I sense someone far more powerful nearby," he said in his dark, ominous voice. "Where is you Master?"

"The Dark Side has clouded your mind. You killed my Master years ago," the Rogue choked out.

Vader didn't seem to care how badly he was hurting this guy. "Then now you will share his fate."

Out of nowhere, Vader's lightsaber disappeared. The camera focused on a little boy. He was holding it, looking intrigued and afraid at the same time.

"A son?" Vader sounded puzzled.

"Ron!" the Rogue shouted. Vader dropped him, dead, on the ground.

The boy backed away, still holding the lightsaber. Imperials streamed in behind the Commander from earlier in the game. "Lord Vader!" the Commander said. At his signal, the clones pointed their guns at the boy.

It happened in a matter of seconds. The boy gave the weapon back to Darth Vader, who took it and killed everyone in the room except Ron. He stood over the boy, looking down into the young eyes. "Come with me," he said.

The camera zoomed in on the boy's face. In a few seconds, the face became older, angrier.

Vader's voice was heard, loud and strong. "You were weak when I found you. Now your hatred has become your strength. At last," he dubbed the man with his lightsaber, "the Dark Side is your ally. Rise, my apprentice."

The man rose to his feet. 'What is your will, my Master?" he asked.

"Your training is nearly complete. It is time to face your first true test."

"Dispose of located Jedi," the apprentice said quickly.

"Yes. Master Kota is attacking a critical Imperial shipyard. Destroy him and bring me his lightsaber."

"I shall do it at once, Master," the apprentice said.

"The Emperor cannot discover you. Leave no witnesses. Kill everyone aboard. Imperials and Kota's men alike."

The man looked surprised, but he did not argue. "As you wish," he bowed, "my Master."

The level was over. The Jedi could only stare in shocked silence. Everyone except Anakin was horrified. For some reason, the Jedi Knight was hungry for more. He wanted to keep playing. He wanted to see how it would end. The connection with Vader was growing stronger.

"Take it out," Obi-Wan said, breaking Anakin's trance.

"Of course." Anakin quit the game and took it out, putting it back in his case. "I'll find out where it came from and return it." The others seemed satisfied, but Anakin knew full well that he would never return the game. He would probably play it whenever no one was around. It was a good thing Saesee wasn't walking by again. The Jedi Master would surely sense Anakin's intentions.

"That takes care of that," Mace said.

None of them—even Anakin—knew that, years from now, the Jedi Knight would remember that game. As the Emperor gives him his new name, he would remember the dark man on the screen. As he takes his first breath as a machine-man, he would remember.

But as for now, it was only a game.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, Facebook, Myspace, or any combination of the two (like Spacebook). I also do not own Star Wars: The Force Unleashed.<strong>


	11. Mario Party 4

**Ok, it looks like the fans have spoken! This IS a democracy, so check back with Chapter 10 and you might notice a few changes. **

**FireZenzizenzizenzic: Yeah, it was hard to do The Force Unleashed without making it a little dark. I made sure to put some humor in the beginning to maintain the comedic elements of the story. I think I might throw in a girly game somewhere. It would be awesome to see Mace pwn it. XD**

**AaylaKit: *See statement above Firezenzizenzizenzic for details on the Anakin/My Little Pony thing* And yeah, the idea just kind of came to me as I was watching the first part of the game on YouTube. It totally DOES make sense! :D**

**Ayy Kaim: Love the summary! I'm curious about the storyline of The Force Unleashed II. Anyhow, I noticed that you didn't say KIT CAN NEVER BE PWNED! this time.**

**LadySaxophone: Thanks! I could add the Darth-Vader-playing-My-Little-Pony thing as the preface for Luke Skywalker's chapter (where he, Leia, Solo, and Chewbacca play Lego Star Wars the Complete Saga).**

**Zelda12343: I'll do some research on Super Smash Bros and get back to that. As for the Star Wars games, you'll have to shoot me some suggestions, because I've only played Lego Star Wars and Battlefront. Glad you like it!**

**Random-fan803: Yeah, I know. I changed it and re-posted it. My goal is to make this story as hilarious as humanly (and extraterrestrially) possible, so I'm always open to suggestions on how to make it funnier.**

**MermaidGirl34: Mace and Yoda ARE the two baddest dudes in the galaxy, so I'm not surprised. I wish I could see Mace break-dancing! That would be hi-larious! Have you read the Force Unleashed chapter yet?**

**Artemis Nyx: I haven't heard from you since Chapter 9, but I figured I'd implement your idea in this chapter. Keep an eye out for the competitive battle between Mace and Obi-Wan in a round of Booksquirm.**

* * *

><p>"Anakin, will you <em>please<em> snap out of it?" Obi-Wan hid his concern for his former apprentice with irritation.

Anakin blinked, forcing the game to the back of his mind. "Of course. I apologize, Master. The game just…affected me, is all."

"It affected all of us," Mace agreed.

"A deeper meaning, it has," Yoda said solemnly. "Know the message it is sending, I do not. But be wary, we must."

"Master, you don't really think that Darth Vader is _real_, do you?" Obi-Wan asked, facing the ancient Jedi Master. "The Jedi Order surely won't fall hostage to this…Emperor…will it?"

Yoda frowned, deep in thought. "Know the answer to that, I do not. Grave danger, we could be in."

Anakin felt that the game and its hidden message somehow connected to him. Could he possibly be…? _Nah. I'd better get the ball rolling, before they keep the serious streak going._ Anakin hated the solemn atmosphere. It was time to get back in the game. Literally.

"Okay!" he said, clasping his hands together. "I don't know about you, but this is getting serious. I hate serious. It irks me. It's only a game, guys. It's all hypothetically speaking. Ew. Long word. Anyway—enough with the seriousness. It's getting on my nerves. Why don't we play a different game to lighten the mood?"

"Now's not the time, Anakin," Obi-Wan began.

"There is _always_ time for a good game," Anakin said with confidence.

"Says the man who spends all his time gaming," Mace muttered.

"I do hate it when people mumble," Anakin said. "All I hear is blah-blah-blah. Anyway," he said turning to Kit, "don't you think the seriousness is a bit irksome?"

Kit's face was humorless. "Yes. Very much." Anakin couldn't help but admire the way Kit could put on a façade of humorlessness while speaking in a humorous manner. The Nautolan did, after a moment of solemnity, smile. "Get the party started, Skywalker! What's up next?"

After a moment of deliberation, Anakin decided to play it safe. He stooped to pick up the game that he'd tossed aside earlier. "Who's up for Mario Party 4?"

Kit grinned. "I love that game!"

"The second Gaming Master of the Galaxy has spoken!" Anakin said, popping the disc into the GameCube. "The name says it all; four can play, and it guarantees as much fun as MarioKart. You were accurate, Kit, when you told me to get the party started."

Kit laughed. "Of course. Only you would take my words literally, Anakin."

"Actually, I never take anything literally. I enter every order I'm given into the Skywalker Dictionary and interpret it any way I want. It's Obi-Wan that takes everything literally. Unless he's told to have _fun_. If someone were to give him _that _order, he'd shut down like a malfunctioning droid."

Obi-Wan flushed. Kit burst out laughing. "Burn!"

"Get on with it, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Gladly. Who's up? Mace! Glad you volunteered. Obi-Wan—I like that look of eagerness on your face. It makes me happy. And…Kit. I know _you_ want to. Sorry, Master Yoda. I'm sure Mace would gladly share with you. Maybe. Depends on how involved he gets into this game."

Obi-Wan and Mace exchanged exasperated glances for the umpteenth time that day. The two Jedi were getting tired of Anakin's games. They'd lost track of how long they'd been playing. Yoda looked disappointed that he could not engage in Mario Party 4 with the rest of them. He seemed content with the idea of watching Mace get pwned, though.

The game began. "Let's choose characters," Anakin said. "I nominate Princess Peach for Mace. No, Master, I didn't forget you. You can be Daisy."

Mace and Obi-Wan each made a face.

"Fine. You can be Luigi, Master. Mace, I think Donkey Kong is pretty fitting for you. I'm Mario, of course. Kit?"

"How come he gets to choose who he gets to be?" Obi-Wan protested.

Anakin shrugged. "Because he's awesome and you're not."

Kit laughed. "So true. I'll go with Yoshi. He's almost as awesome as _moi_."

"That settles that. Which board should we play?" Anakin asked.

Kit, naturally, wanted to play Koopa's Seaside Soiree. Mace and Obi-Wan, naturally, couldn't care less.

"Koopa it is," Anakin said, selecting the little yellow character that looked a bit like a turtle with sneakers. "Nice board, isn't it?" It was indeed. "Let's see who's first." Each character head-bumped a die. Kit was first, Anakin second, Obi-Wan third, and Mace fourth. "Don't look so upset, Mace. At least you get to see how it's done before you get pwned."

Kit rolled a 9, landing on a mushroom space. "Mega Mushroom!" Kit whooped. "Now I get to squish Mace!"

Mace rolled his eyes.

Anakin went next, rolling an 7. The blue space granted him three coins. Obi-Wan got an 8, losing 3 coins to a red space. Mace was happy at first with his 10, passing all of his counterparts, until he struck the box and got a Mini Mushroom.

Kit pointed and laughed. "My mushroom is bigger than your mushroom!"

Mace made a face. "That's not even funny, Kit."

Kit shrugged. "I'm laughing. So, according to the Fisto Dictionary, it _is_ funny."

"Hey! You got that from me!" Anakin chuckled. As they argued over whether or not it was funny, a mini-game popped up on the screen. Everyone's attention snapped back to the game.

"Booksquirm! My favorite!" Anakin shot a fist into the air jubilantly. "I'll pwn you all."

The four characters positioned themselves on a gigantic book. Without giving the two amateurs the chance to practice, the mini-game began. The first page fell, each character managing to find a spot directly below one of the strangely-shaped holes in the page. More and more pages fell, the Jedi scrambling to reach the holes first. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out into the Force. A window of opportunity presented itself almost immediately. Unable to resist the opportunity, the Jedi Master calmly pushed Anakin's avatar out of the way milliseconds before the page came crashing down.

"Cheap shot!" Anakin gasped, gaping at the screen.

"All's fair in love and war, Anakin. You would've done the same to me if you caught the opportunity."

Without a word, Anakin sat back and watched the other three Jedi scuttling around the book's surface. Obi-Wan established a precedent, leaving the others launching attempts to push each other into danger. Mace, focusing intently on the game, managed to mercilessly push Kit into mortal peril. It was down to him and Obi-Wan.

The two Masters exchanged brief glances. They both knew that this was war. Without a word, they engaged in an epic battle for more than the ten-coin reward. They were doing this for something more important than the game itself: honor. And impressing Yoda. With the older, wiser Jedi Master watching, both were desperate to prove themselves. They briefly forgot that it was only a game.

"Nice one, Kenobi," Mace said, absorbed in the game. "But do your skills match my speed?"

"The illusion of speed will not get you the win," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"Ouch," Kit said. He nudged Anakin, trying not to laugh. "They're at it again. When these two get into a game, there's no stopping them."

They kept moving, using the Force to guide them. At last, a hole appeared on the far side of the page. The two Jedi were side-by-side, rushing from the other end to reach the window first. They knew that this would be the final page. One would triumph and one would falter.

With a decisive squish, the page eradicated Donkey Kong. Luigi jumped up and down, cheering and dancing. Obi-Wan leaned back a little, looking smug. Mace was furious. "I gave you that win. If I hadn't stopped short of the hole, we would still be going."

Obi-Wan's grin widened. He raised an eyebrow and said, "The great Mace Windu cannot lose, can he?"

Mace shrugged. "I was growing tired of this battle. I wanted it to end, so I gave it to you."

"You will not admit that you were just pwned."

Anakin and Kit finally let out the laughs that they had been holding in the since the beginning of the war. "Obi-Wan said 'pwned'!" Anakin sniffed. "They grow up so fast."

Kit shook his head. "And here I thought _you_ were _his_ apprentice."

"The mentor learns a lot from the apprentice," Anakin said. "Especially if said apprentice is me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Obi-Wan said tersely.

Thus, the game continued. Kit, of course, was first. Before rolling, however, he accessed his Items bar and grabbed the Mega Mushroom. "I thought I'd save this for later, but—given the circumstances—I just can't help myself."

Mace frowned warily. "What does that do?"

"You'll see." The mushroom took effect right away. Yoshi grew and grew until he was several times his size. After rolling two dice—and getting a twelve—Yoshi leapt into the air and landed squarely on Donkey Kong, squishing him as effectively as the book had in the mini-game.

Mace's mouth dropped open. "You can't do that! Can he do that?"

Anakin coughed into his sleeve. "Yes, Master Windu. He _can_ do that."

"What'd you just _do_?" Mace demanded, still gaping at the screen.

"Isn't it obvious? I just pwned you!" Kit said, watching Yoshi move on.

"Physics speaks against what just happened there," Mace began, ready to go into a tirade.

"Physics speaks against half the things we do," Kit said. "Don't use that excuse." He kept going until he had to choose the direction. A grin suddenly flashed across his face as he realized where exactly he would be landing. Steering his character to the left, he finally shrank back to normal size and got knocked over by an explosion.

"Battle Game!" he proclaimed.

"Good move," Anakin said, nodding approvingly.

"What in the name of the Force is a Battle Game?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Do we even want to know?" Mace asked, regaining his superior attitude. The trance had broken; he was Mace Windu once again.

"Oh, you'll find out." Anakin's voice was a bit sinister and foreboding.

Everyone ended up wagering all of their coins in order to meet the requirements for said Battle Game. They had a choice between Chain Chomp Fever and Bowser's Bigger Blast. Kit frowned, studying his options. "One has explosions, and one has fiery lava. One involves luck, and the other involves skill. Hmm…Well, we could always use the Force to help us figure out which lever triggers the bomb. So, let's go with pure skill. Chain Chomp Fever it is!"

"Good, this one's my favorite." Anakin rubbed his hands together eagerly.

The four were dropped onto an island of sorts, placed in the middle of—as Kit said—fiery lava. The large Chain Chomp got into a frenzy of sorts, crashing into the walls that protected the Jedi from the pit of lava.

"Don't run off the edge," Kit warned them. "And watch out for the—" He was cut off by Luigi's yelps of pain as he clutched his behind and went flying into the lava. "—fire," Kit finished, looking pointedly at Obi-Wan.

"It just—it—it came out of nowhere!" Obi-Wan had lost his cool again.

"Yeah. It does that," Anakin said, moving easily to the left to get out of the Chain Chomp's path.

Mace coughed _karma_ into his shoulder.

"Wow. Immature, Mace," Kit said, dodging the hungry Chain Chomp.

Soon, all the walls had been knocked down. The Chomp went from one path to the other, bouncing off the edge of the island and whirling around for round 2. Mace was unfortunate enough to run straight into the lava to get out of the thing's way. It was down to Anakin and Kit.

"Watch us tie," Anakin said.

"Not this time," Kit replied. "Either way, we win. We each get coins for this. They get _nothing_."

In the end, Kit was victorious. They stood on their platforms to receive their coins, Donkey Kong and Luigi looking defeated while Mario and Yoshi partied.

"I feel sorry for Luigi and DK," Anakin said. "They have to put up with _their_ poor gaming skills."

"Don't forget that I pwned you at Booksquirm, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded him.

The game went on. The Jedi took turns pwning each other at mini-games and the occasional Battle Game. Obi-Wan landed on a Star Space, but he only had 19 coins, so he was unable to get it. Mace was squished a number of times by Mega Mushrooms and Super Mega Mushrooms. He was growing tired of losing coins to the other players. He was flat broke throughout the game.

The end was near. They were down to the last five turns. Mace, who was in last place, got to spin the wheel. He was pleased with the result: free Stars! The four Jedi engaged in a frenzied attempt to gather as many Stars as possible before the game was over.

The standings were as follows: Anakin with five Stars, Kit with four, Obi-Wan with one, and Mace with zero. "I was squished so often that I didn't have the chance to get one," he complained.

The four characters stood before the Koopa, awaiting their Bonus Stars. Kit got the Mini-Game Star, Anakin got the Coin Star, and Mace the Happening Star. Naturally, he got the most "happenings" (excluding being squished all the time). The standings remained the same. Anakin won, Kit got second, Obi-Wan third, and Mace fourth.

"Great party," Kit said.

Mace and Obi-Wan disagreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Mario Party 4, nor do I own the "Physics" thing that got Kit and Mace arguing. That was random-fan803's idea.<strong>


	12. Super Smash Bros Melee

**The fans have spoken once again! Lots of people have suggested Super Smash Bros throughout my Fanfiction Career. I have pushed it to the back of my mind for too long. It's time to act! I've researched, nagged my younger brother, watched YouTube videos, looked up pictures, and come to the following conclusion: it's HARD to write a chapter on a game I've never played. But I did my best. SO HAS ANYONE SEEN STAR WARS IN 3D YET? IT'S FREAKING EPIC!**

**Ayy Kaim: Your review made me laugh, as always. And sorry about the second place thing. He pwned Wipeout, though! As far as Zelda goes, one of my sisters (not random-fan) is an avid Zelda freak. So, I might do a Zelda chapter just to get her to read my fanfic. And I DID notice a random hammer falling into my neighbor's grass. He's obsessed with his lawn, so he was not happy! ;) It was AWESOME!**

**AdenaWolf: Hmm not a bad idea. Anakin probably shouldn't know ahead of time that he's going to be Darth Vader, though. The Force Unleashed was doable enough, but I'm not sure if Lego Star Wars would mess with George Lucas's storyline or not. Lego Pirates? A possibility.**

**Random-fan803: Yeah, yeah, Miss Perverted Mind. That was NOT my intention, but fans can interpret my writing any way they want. And yes, thank you for the Physics idea. Star Wars has a tendency of breaking the laws.**

**AaylaKit: Thanks!**

**Pergjithshme: Welcome to the Pwning and Gaming Fan Family! And yes, I based Obi-Wan's voice of McGregor's. My sister, random-fan803, introduced me to his wonderful singing. And yeah, I'll totally bring Ahsoka in! It's been awhile since I've seen the Clone Wars, but I'll do my best with her character.**

**FireZenzizenzizenzic: Yeah, I love that part. I could still do a Zelda game to pacify my sister and Ayy Kaim. Idk about Lego Pirates. I've only seen one of the movies and I've never played the game. I might research it.**

**MermaidGirl34: I think I might implement the Force Unleashed in my Luke Skywalker chapter. It could start with Vader playing My Little Pony and reminiscing about the day he played the Force Unleashed. Glad you liked the MP chapter!**

**LadySaxophone: I have a great idea for what I'm going to do with the "future chapter." I'll make it two chapters, actually, cuz I've got a lot of ideas. You'll have to wait and see how it plays out. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Master?" A familiar voice came from the hall. Ahsoka Tano stepped into the room, her sharp eyes taking in the faces before her. "Am I interrupting something? I was trying to study, but I couldn't concentrate over the pwning." A grin flashed across her face. "I'm assuming you were the one being pwned?"<p>

"Actually, I was the one _doing_ the pwning. How's it going, Snips?"

She shrugged. "Like I said. I couldn't study over the pwning." A look passed between them. One that only a mentor and an apprentice could share.

"Was it the Force?" Obi-Wan interrupted, "or was Anakin being so loud that you couldn't focus?"

She shrugged. "Neither. I can sense pwning a mile away."

Kit laughed. "There's one thing we have in common."

"You really should be studying," Anakin said, getting that serious tone that he only uses when he's either ordering Ahsoka around or dealing with politics.

"How do you expect me to study while you're in here playing Mario Party?" she demanded.

Anakin secretly hoped that she hadn't sensed the Force Unleashed session. He didn't want her to worry about things that shouldn't be worried about. "You wouldn't really want to play, would you?" he scoffed. "I'm sure you have better things to do."

She shook her head. "Nope. Master Yoda, can I play?"

Yoda shrugged. Anakin had never seen the Jedi Master shrug before, so it was a bit amusing. "The decision of your Master, it is."

Ahsoka turned back to Anakin. "I'm not going to beg if that's what you're after."

Anakin sighed. "Fair enough. Pick a game."

Kit frowned. "You've picked _all_ the games, Anakin. Now you're going to let your apprentice walk in and pick one? I think someone else should get a—"

"Let's do Super Smash Bros Melee," Ahsoka said in the middle of Kit's tirade.

"I love that one!" Kit erupted immediately, seeming to forget that he was ticked off at Anakin. "Let the battle begin!"

"Battle?" Mace and Obi-Wan echoed in unison.

"It's in the name," Anakin said. "Not to be disrespectful, Masters, but you both can be a bit thick sometimes."

"That was disrespectful on a number of levels," Mace said tensely.

"It could've been worse. I _could've_ said that you're both stupid. Which I didn't."

"It was inferred," Obi-Wan said.

"No, it wasn't. It was implied. And then you inferred it."

"I'm surprised you even know what those words mean, let alone the difference," Obi-Wan countered.

"Ew, you're right. More long words." Anakin shivered. "On that note, let's get on with the game." He fished through the massive pile of games until he emerged with Super Smash Bros. "It's a GameCube game, and up to four can play. Let me direct you to the Character Selection screen," he said, using his best tour-guide imitation voice.

"That was sad, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"I suppose you could do better?" Anakin challenged.

"Possibly," was all Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka was getting impatient. "With all due respect, Master, could you _please_ get on with it and stop picking fights with Master Kenobi?"

"He started it!" Anakin objected.

"Your apprentice is wise, Anakin. You should listen to her more often," Obi-Wan said, a hint of smugness in his voice.

Anakin made a face. "You want to know what really _is_ sad? The fact that you use my apprentice's support as a crutch, as if you need her to defend you. _That's_ what's sad here."

Mace and Aayla exchanged glances. "Will this ever end?" she murmured. Mace only shook his head.

At last, both Anakin and Obi-Wan came to the conclusion that this argument was a stalemate and should not continue any longer. Anakin, however, stored it in the back of his mind so that he could get Obi-Wan later. Perhaps in a Melee battle or something.

"Each of us should choose a character," Aayla suggested. "That way, we'll already know who we want to be when it's our turn to be in the battle."

Kit nodded. "Good idea." He sincerely hoped that no on would notice that his weak spot was his agreeable nature when it came to Aayla.

Anakin set up the Character Selection Screen. "I'm Link," he said automatically.

"Who's that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You don't know who—?" Anakin's mouth dropped open. "You know what? Just get out. Seriously. Leave. No one likes you anymore. You're a disgrace to the human race."

Mace and Obi-Wan rolled their eyes. Mace did not want to admit that he did not know who Link was either. He preferred not to be admonished by Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin shook his head disgustedly. "Anyway. Master Yoda, I say you get second choice, considering you didn't get to play the last game."

Yoda nodded. "Bowser, I will be."

No one could conceal their laughter. Even Mace was unable suppress a snort. Ahsoka wiped a tear out of her eye, while Anakin dropped the controller in his fit of laughter. Kit clutched his sides, begging everyone to stop laughing or he'll explode. Obi-Wan put a hand over his mouth, pretending to look pensive. The amusement was in his eyes, though.

Yoda silenced everyone with The Look. Immediately, Anakin nonchalantly picked up the controller again. Kit whistled softly and glanced around the room as if he was completely innocent.

"Mace!" Anakin said, breaking the silence. "You did an _amazing_ job with Donkey Kong, so why not continue the streak?" Without waiting for an answer, he wrote _DK_ next to Mace's name.

"Where'd you get the paper and pen?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Anakin shrugged. "It's like they do in the cartoons. If they need something, they just pull it out of nowhere. I can't explain it, really. If the Narrator wants me to have a paper and pen, then _poof_: I have a paper and pen."

"That breaks so many laws of Physics," Kit and Mace said at the same time. Kit made a face. Mace wasn't supposed to share his thoughts. The concept was creepy on a number of levels.

"I'm Link, Yoda's Bowser"—he couldn't hold back a slight chuckle—"and Mace is DK. Kit?"

Kit frowned thoughtfully. "Yoshi again, I think. While none of these characters can come even close to matching my awesomeness, I'd have to say that he and Link are almost there."

Anakin nodded seriously and wrote it down. "Obi-Wan? I think you should be Luigi. If I was Mario, then you'd be my Wingman. It's just like real life—I do the flying, and you cover me."

"This is a battle, Anakin. I'm not going to cover you."

"Fine. But you're still my Wingman. Ahsoka?"

She shrugged. "Zelda. She's cool."

Kit's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Whoa. Whoa. No."

"What?" Considering Obi-Wan knew nothing about Legend of Zelda, he had no way of knowing how disturbing Ahsoka's move was.

"Dude, Link and Zelda are in love."

"No, they're not," Anakin objected. "They're close friends. They're not in a relationship."

"It's implied that they're in love," Kit argued.

"That's up for debate."

"Enough, seriously!" Ahsoka said, putting her hands up. "Master, do you really have to argue with _everyone_?" There was a smirk on her face despite the irritation in her voice.

Anakin sighed. "He seriously did start it. He questioned your choice of character. I was defending you."

"I don't need defending."

"Clearly." Anakin smiled, shaking his head. "You're a lot like I was at that age. Snippy and independent." He studied the paper a moment. "Aayla? You're up next."

"Peach," she said. "She's a little too girly for my taste, but she knows her stuff."

"Right. Got it. Let's do…the Hyrule Temple. It's one of my personal favorites. We'll each start with four lives. Here's how it goes: we start at 0% and move up. The higher the percentage, the easier it will be to be knocked out."

"Knocked out?" Obi-Wan tilted his head to one side. "Dare I ask what that is?"

Anakin grinned evilly. "I was hoping you'd ask that. When you get knocked out, you go FLYING out of the arena! Don't worry; you'll reappear for your next life. Any questions?"

"You go _flying_, Anakin?" Obi-Wan had that "no comprendo" look on his face.

"Yes. You go flying. There are lots of different weapons you can use. There's—well, why don't you find out for yourself? How about me vs. Obi-Wan vs. Mace vs. Kit. Just for the sake of the Mario Party team. Next round'll be Ahsoka, Yoda, Aayla, and whoever wins this round. Ready? Let's go!"

The battle began, Mace and Obi-Wan scrambling around like chickens with no heads. They tried to use the Force to guide them, but it was difficult to stay focused with the distractions of the game's graphics. Anakin and Kit moved with the skill of experience. In fact, they formed a silent agreement to eliminate Mace and Obi-Wan first so that they could face off against each other for the ultimate championship. Mace as DK punched Luigi so hard that he was pounded into the ground.

"He can't do that! Can he do that?" Obi-Wan gasped, quoting Mace from earlier.

Mace grinned. "All's fair in love and war, Obi-Wan," he said, quoting Obi-Wan from earlier.

"I've got your back, Windu!" Kit shouted, rolling a Yoshi-egg at Luigi. Obi-Wan tried to avoid it, but was hit with an arrow. The Jedi Master looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the arrow had come from. His eyes met Mace's. Mace pointed at Anakin, who grinned and waved at his former Master.

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to "go flying" for the first time.

Anakin flew around the arena, shooting arrows and attacking with the sword. Kit rolled egg after egg, pretending to be on Mace's side one moment, then turning on him the next. Obi-Wan tried to throw in as many attacks as possible without being hit. Mace sent several victims into the ground.

Weapons appeared from boxes every once in awhile. Obi-Wan got ahold of a laser gun, then got frustrated when it stopped working. He pressed the button to throw it aside. Instead, it hit DK square in the face.

"Epic win, Master!" Anakin laughed. "That's the way you play Melee!" He sniffed again. "Stop growing up so fast. It's making my allergies flare up."

"Allergies. Right." Kit put his fist in his mouth, trying not to laugh.

Various other items came to them, such as umbrellas, baseball bats, and Mario Hammers. When a purple lightsaber came out, Mace went completely nuts.

"That's—give me that!" He grabbed it before anyone else could react. "Now I will pwn you all. There is no way you can escape the power of a lightsaber."

Kit grinned and mouthed _He's doing it again._

Anakin smiled back and mouthed _I know. It's hilarious, isn't it?_

Mace started beating on Obi-Wan with the lightsaber. When he didn't get cut in half, Mace was beside himself with shock and embarrassment. "I lost it over that? It's hardly even a lightsaber! It doesn't work right!"

Anakin and Kit burst out laughing. "Remember Lego Star Wars, Master Windu?" Anakin said when he could finally breathe. "Lightsabers in video games don't work like they do in real life. If you could slice Obi-Wan in half with a flick of a weapon, this game wouldn't be interesting. Plus, you have to _make someone go flying_ to eliminate them. Weapons just make meters go up."

While Mace was listening to Anakin educate him, Kit took the opportunity to eliminate DK. He went flying for the last time, leaving Mace speechless. The Korun Jedi Master did not want to look stupid again, so he stayed silent.

Obi-Wan was eliminated shortly after. That left Kit and Anakin to face off. It took a long time to reach the end. Both had no lives left and were stuck at 300% health. At last, Kit took Anakin out with a lightsaber. "Ha! Who says these things are useless in video games?"

Anakin made a face. "Don't make me use a real one."

Kit grinned. "Sore loser. Now I'm up against the other three." He knew already that he'd let Aayla alone. If she were to get eliminated, it would be by someone else.

Ahsoka proved a worthy opponent. She battered Aayla until the Twi'lek was eliminated for the last time. Aayla's excuse was that she never really was much of a gamer. Yoda also put up a fight. They were all equally matched and, for the longest time, the game was at a stalemate. Yoda finally decided to let the other two knock him out, as the game was getting nowhere.

"I'll pwn you like I pwned your Master," Kit said.

"Not nearly as easily," Ahsoka countered.

Thus, the battle continued. The two were dead silent as they gamed on. This was getting serious. Too serious for words. At last, Ahsoka knocked Kit skillfully out of the arena. She set the controller down, looking composed. There wasn't even a hint of jubilance on her face. All she did was calmly and maturely revel in her victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Melee, nor do I own the inferredimplied joke from Big Bang Theory (Love that show!).**


	13. Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword

**Hello, everyone! Looks like my last chapter was a big hit! LOTS of people want me to do Legend of Zelda. I knew absolutely nothing about it, but my sister is an avid fan of the game. Good gosh, the things I do for my fans! I spent several days researching Skyward Sword, so I hope you guys like it! ALSO don't forget that my fic is called PWNING AND GAMING so it'll be a bit hard to incorporate the pwning in a single player game. With that in mind, by interviewing my sister and researching online, I give you Skyward Sword, Star Wars style! Warning: this fanfic contains spoilers.**

**AdenaWolf: So Link and Zelda ARE in love? Wow, that's awkward. Love the rants! XD They made me laugh. And yeah, after watching the first five videos of a Skyward Sword walkthrough, I've come to the conclusion that you're right; they are in love.**

**Ali Knight: I've never heard of KotOR, but I looked it up. It looks really hard to research and do a chapter on, so I probably can't make any promises. And yeah, I loved the 3D! It was so amazing!**

**LadySaxophone: So true. And I love the Big Bang Theory. Sheldon cracks me up. Glad you liked Anakin—he's one of my favorite characters, so I enjoy making him crack people up. And yes, Kit and Mace are too different to share thoughts. It's creepy on a number of levels.**

**Ayy Kaim: Oh, snap, you got my ex-boyfriend's house…whoops. You're a few miles off, but you hit the general area. Random-fan and I have yet to be squished. Ooh, you forgot KIT CAN NEVER BE PWNED again! XD**

**WilliamShakespearethe13th: LONG WORDS! Anakin's worst enemy. Glad you like it!**

**FireZenzizenzizenzic: Your wish is my command. Legend of Zelda it is! And they're seriously in a relationship? Hmm. Like I said to AdenaWolf; majorly disturbing considering Anakin and Ahsoka were playing them and…*shivers***

**Random-fan803: Good idea. And yes, Kit can't pwn every time. Ahsoka didn't get to play the other games, so it's only fair for her to pwn. Skyward Sword isn't a multiplayer game, but they'll rotate so that everyone can pwn equally.**

**MermaidGirl34: Thanks! I love Ahsoka to pieces and just HAD to make her pwn at least once.**

**Pergjithshme: That IS a good idea. I'm actually going to incorporate My Little Pony in one of my future chapters. I cannot reveal my master plan now, but you'll see once I post it.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, nice one, Snips," Anakin said approvingly. She was truly his apprentice. No padawan of his could get by without pwning other Jedi at at least one video game. The fact that she beat Masters was enough to make Anakin burst with pride.<p>

Ahsoka smiled and dipped her head. "Thank you, Master."

"Now, get back to those studies." Anakin's tone was light. He certainly didn't expect her to leave at this point.

His expectations were correct, as always. Ahsoka crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You think you can get rid of me that easily? I don't think so. You can pick the next game if you want, Sky Guy, but I'm a part of it."

Yoda chuckled. "Your defiance I sense in her, Skywalker."

Anakin grinned. "And where do you think _I_ got it from, Master Yoda?"

"Not Obi-Wan, I hope," Mace snorted.

"Definitely not Obi-Wan," Anakin agreed. "Qui-Gon, maybe. I'm not completely sure. I'm one of a kind, aren't I?"

"That's not something to brag about," Mace mused. "I'd keep a low profile on that if I were you. Of course, you are going to do the opposite of what I say, as always. Nevertheless, being 'one of a kind' is not necessarily something to be proud of."

"Are you done?" Anakin yawned. "That was way too many big words for me."

"You and big words, Anakin," Kit laughed.

Anakin shrugged. "They irk me. How many times do I have to reiterate that and I just used one, didn't I?"

"Yes, Master, you did." Ahsoka kept her arms crossed, but a smile crept up on her face.

Anakin put his hands up. "Alright, alright. You can stay." He looked once again upon the tower of games. "What now?" he asked. "I've got Wii games, GameCube games, Xbox…Pretty much anything you can think of is in that stack. I've been secretly accumulating—ew, long word—them for years."

"So that's where you've been going?" Obi-Wan demanded. "You told me you were going on a series of secret missions."

"I was, Master," Anakin said. "You have no _idea_ what I had to go through to get some of these." He picked up one game in particular and gazed at it fondly. "I had to give an arm for this one," he joked, holding up his gloved hand. "Count Dooku just wouldn't give it up!"

"Ha-ha." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "What is the game?"

Anakin held it up. "Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Best game ever. It's single player, but we can rotate if you guys want to play it."

Ahsoka's eyes lit up. "Of course I do! Legend of Zelda is the greatest thing that's happened to this universe since the Army of the Republic!"

"It came before the Army was formed, Ahsoka," Anakin informed her. "Anyone else in?"

Yoda nodded. "Love that game, I do," he said.

"You've heard of it?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"Of course. Daft are those who have not heard of Legend of Zelda." Mace and Obi-Wan both grimaced at his words.

"I've never played it, but Kit convinced me to watch him on a number of occasions," Aayla said. "It looks fun. Lots of hand-eye coordination."

"Which Obi-Wan lacks," Anakin put in.

Obi-Wan's face turned pink. "Only in _your_ mind, Anakin."

"Don't take me seriously, Master. It's my job to make fun of you. No one else will do it. Everyone's too busy looking at how great and wonderful and magnificent you are. Somebody's got to make your life interesting."

"You succeed," was all Obi-Wan said.

"Great, wonderful, magnificent…you forgot awesome," Kit said. Obi-Wan shot Kit a grateful glance.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I think we're forgetting the definition of 'awesome' here. I'm awesome. You, Kit, are awesome. Master Yoda proved his awesomeness when he tore it up on the bass back when we were playing RockBand. Ahsoka is on the path of awesomeness. Mace and Obi-Wan? They exceed the expectations of utter lameness."

"That was a long speech and a lot of big words," Kit said.

Anakin executed a perfect facepalm. "That's annoying."

"It is. Especially coming from you," Obi-Wan said.

"Ouch." Anakin's cocky grin returned. "Okay, so we've got me, Ahsoka, Yoda, Kit, and Aayla in the rotation. Mace and Obi-Wan, it's down to you two. Do you want to shed your lame status by engaging in an epic round of Skyward Sword?"

"I thought I proved my…awesomeness…when I pwned the dance floor," Mace said.

"Mace just said awesomeness! And pwned!" Kit gasped, pointing at the Master in awe. "Maybe he _is_ one of us, Anakin."

Anakin frowned and inspected Mace with a critic's eyes. "Perhaps, perhaps," he said seriously. "He did prove his skills on the Dance Floor. Now, let's get started. Everyone direct your attention to the TV screen, please! I know I've said that a lot, but still. Nothing beats a good game." The game began; Anakin pressed start and watched the screen for the introduction.

"This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generations… It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again." The intro went on to tell a story of dark forces rushing forth and initiating a bloodbath upon the people of the surface. They wanted one thing: the ultimate power that the goddess was guarding. The Jedi watched the pictures on the screen that depicted the story, each one fascinated on different levels.

The intro told of the goddess sending the survivors skyward on a large bit of earth. It went above the clouds where they could be safe. "This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation…But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale. Now, a legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. A legend that will be forged by your own hand."

The logo appeared when the intro was finished with the _(A) Start_ at the ready. "Let's do a new adventure," Anakin said, breaking the trance the others had fallen in. "I already beat the game and the Hero Mode. Since you guys are beginners, we'll start a new slot." Under _Select a file, _Anakin chose _New Adventure_. He frowned at the next screen that said _Enter your character's name_. "Link, obviously," he said, laughing. "It would be awkward for the characters in the game to call me by my name." There was a pause. "Every game starts easy," Anakin said as Zelda handed a letter to her large purple bird. "That's called a Loftwing for the record, guys."

The Jedi—particularly the guys—had their eyes on the beautiful Zelda. Aayla slapped Kit lightly on the cheek. "You're a Jedi, Fisto. Put your tongue back in your mouth."

Kit rolled his eyes and laughed. "She's a human. My tongue will stay in my mouth for the rest of eternity, because I am a Jedi. You will not see me falling for someone anytime soon." He seemed to be trying to convince himself. Was that disappointment that Anakin sensed in Aayla? Nah.

As the Loftwing flew off, the game faded into a nightmare. A big monster roared to the sky. It looked hungry. "What's _that_?" Obi-Wan's eyes were wide with surprise. The sudden appearance of the creature had startled him. Apparently, it startled Link as well.

"That's the Imprisoned," Anakin said easily. "Also known as Demise. You'll be seeing a lot of him if you continue with the game. We won't get to see him in this session, though. The game takes hours to play."

"The question is whether or not we have to _fight_ that thing," Obi-Wan said as a voice echoed from the game.

"Rise, Link. The time has come for you to awaken…You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you…The time has come for you to awaken…Link…"

"No, Master, we don't have to fight it. Yet." Anakin smiled at his former mentor's expression.

At that moment, Zelda's Loftwing appeared in the dream, awakening Link. Literally. It spat the letter out of its mouth and onto Link's head. Link got up and read the letter:

"Hey, sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting. –Zelda"

"We're in the Knight Academy," Anakin informed them, handing the controls to Ahsoka. "Ladies first," he added. "Let's get out of Link's room. Oh, yeah. Open the closet and you'll get a rupee. Those things are important." When Link finally got outside, the camera showed a full view of Skyloft. "Isn't it great? Skyloft." Anakin smiled. "Oh, the memories. It's been awhile since I beat this game."

They played for awhile. After Ahsoka retrieved the cat, Mia, and gave her to the instructor, she handed the controls to Yoda, who started toward the statue where Zelda was standing, playing her harp.

Anakin elbowed Obi-Wan lightly in the arm. "Ooh-la-la, she's musical _and_ beautiful." He winked pointedly.

"What are you insinuating?" Obi-Wan asked, tearing his gaze away from Zelda and meeting Anakin's eyes challengingly.

Anakin shrugged. "Nothing, Master. Nothing." He returned his attention to the screen, where Zelda was asking Link's opinion on her outfit. "Girls," Anakin snorted. Padmé was the first person that came to mind. She was always decking herself up in pretty outfits for some reason or another. At least her Senatorial clothes were less…flamboyant…than her dresses as queen of Naboo.

At that moment, Zelda's father appeared. They went on to have a conversation about Link's capability of winning the Wing Ceremony. Zelda wasn't sure he could do it, since he didn't practice much, but Gaepora was pretty certain that he would do well. At that, Zelda grabbed Link's arm and insisted he practice now.

"Here we are," she said. "Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once! Hmm? Oh yeah? You can't 'sense' your bird out there? Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me. Off you go!"

All of the Jedi—even Mace—laughed at the sight of Link being pushed off the ledge by Zelda. Yoda pushed the down button on the remote, making Link whistle for his bird. Nothing happened. Long story short, Zelda rescued Link with her Loftwing. After saving, Yoda gave the remote to Kit. They launched into the long search for the Crimson Loftwing.

"Let's try the Knight Academy first," Kit suggested. He went into the building and talked to another student, an old lady, and Instructor Horwell. The former said he'd ask around, the second refused to help, and the latter agreed to halt the ceremony until the bird was found. On the way through Skyloft, a kid asked Link to roll into a tree for a bug. Kit complied and went on. He soon found a trio discussing the bird.

"Who's that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's ugly," Aayla commented.

"His name is Groose," Anakin informed them. "He's kind of the bully around here." While they had that conversation, the three described the struggle they had to capture Link's Loftwing. When they saw Link, Groose started picking on him, only to be stopped by Zelda. Anakin and Kit chuckled as she shoved her finger in his face, telling him off with spirit and authority.

_Padmé would do the same,_ Anakin thought. _She doesn't take crap from anyone._

At last, the bullies flew away on their birds. Zelda herself did the same in an attempt to search the air for Link's Loftwing. After getting some information from Fledge—a fellow student—and launching a long, complicated rescue at the waterfall, Zelda and Link found themselves flying side-by-side to the ceremony.

Anakin, being the one who enjoys piloting of any kind, took the remote. He went on to win the ceremony after a bit of cheating from Groose and his goons. Zelda leapt from the platform and landed on the Crimson Loftwing, the Jedi murmuring how insane and stupid and Anakin-like that move was. The scene changed to the two of them standing atop the Goddess Statue—in her hands. Zelda gave Link the sailcloth to "jump from any height without fear of a painful landing!" (It smells nice too).

"You…do know what happens at the end, right?" Zelda asked, facing Link seriously.

Anakin selected the "Nope" option so as to keep the Jedi on the edge of their seats.

"Really? Huh. I thought you would've figured it out by now." She leaned in close, as if she was about to kiss him. Then—"You have to jump off the statue!"

Kit burst out laughing as Link yelled in surprise as she pushed him for the second time that day. Anakin landed neatly in the center of the circle. The story continued with Link and Zelda flying side-by-side.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Zelda said once they were in the air. Something interrupted her. "What is that?" A huge dusty tornado-type thing was right in front of them. Zelda and her bird went spiraling down, while Link was thrown backward. It cut to a scene of Link and Zelda falling. She fell right into the Imprisoned's gaping mouth. It was a nightmare. But the tornado scene was all too real.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.<strong>


	14. Monopoly Streets

**Whoa, this is a long one! Who's up for some Monopoly? Hey, Pergjithshme: Remember how you wanted a board game night? How's about we combine board games and video games in an epic round of Monopoly for the Wii? I'm sure everybody has played the classic board game that is still extremely popular (I saw a Star Wars Monopoly in Wal-Mart once, but it disappeared and I haven't seen it since). Well, who here has played it on the Wii? It's pretty much the same except awesomer. XD**

**Ali Night: I'll play it by ear. As of right now, I have a general idea of where I want to go with this fic. I'm always open to suggestions, though.**

**AdenaWolf: No way! You were seriously playing Skyward Sword before you read it? Epic awesomeness! FICITONFORCE OF AWESOMENESS has a great ring to it! That made me happy. Great review, thanks! **

**Cult of Personality: Ha! I so wish I'd included that. Classic epic pwnage.**

**FireZenzizenzizenzic: I loved the parts where Zelda pushed Link. Talk about hilarious. I'm keeping the pwning equal for the most part, but it IS really fun to pick on Mace. Love the idea of Anakin not turning to the dark side! I'll go with the clone idea—it was the cloners on Kamino! Aha! The secret has been revealed! The cloners killed Anakin and replaced him with the clone—poor Obi thought he was losing his brother to the Sith. Now I wish that it really happened that way cuz I love Anakin to pieces. XD**

**Master Esso Antos: Thanks! I'll keep 'em coming as long as people keep giving positive feedback.**

**AaylaKit: I like the Twilight books, and the movies are okay. I can see both points of view, though (the people who love them and the people who hate them). I've decided to be impartial when it comes to Twilight but yeah, I think it is pretty annoying that everyone is going gaga over it. And don't get me started on Justin Bieber. *Shivers* KIT CAN NEVER BE PWNED indeed! Thanks for that.**

**Ayy Kaim: I've never played Skyward Sword either. My sister has. She loves it. Based on the videos I saw, it looks like a lot of fun. I don't think you'll be disappointed with this chapter as far as Kit is concerned. **

**Fiction-Aficionada: Hello and welcome back to Pwning and Gaming! Glad you like it. I try to make it as realistic as possible, though I haven't played half these games. And I know absolutely nothing about Kingdom Hearts. Next time we hang, maybe you could give me the rundown.**

* * *

><p>Anakin hit the Home button and returned to the Wii Menu, initiating different reactions from each of the Jedi in the room.<p>

"Well? What happens next?" Obi-Wan demanded, leaning forward. "Is Zelda alright? Will Link find her?"

Kit and Ahsoka murmured protest, but they didn't seem to mind that the game was over for now, considering they'd both played it before.

"Don't tell us," Ahsoka said. "I haven't gotten very far yet. I don't want to know how it ends until I get there!"

"I was going to say that you'll all have to find out when you play it yourselves," Anakin said, beaming. "Sorry, Master, but we'd have to spend three days straight on this game to beat it. No joke. I love gaming as much as you do, but we have to move on if we want to play our way through most of this stack. Plus, I don't really feel like playing Legend of Zelda for three whole days, fun as it is."

Mace and Obi-Wan looked disappointed. They had just learned a thing or two about Legend of Zelda and did not appreciate their lesson being abruptly ended. Yoda was amused by their expressions. Saesee walked by again, glanced at the pair, and put a hand nonchalantly over his mouth to conceal a smirk.

"Want to join us, Master Tiin?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, you've been walking by a lot," Anakin added. "You know you want to."

Saesee shrugged. "I won't disrupt your gaming sessions, but I wouldn't mind looking into your thoughts. I've found it entertaining."

Kit laughed. "You would."

"The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma," Anakin said seriously, purposefully using long words.

Kit gasped. Ahsoka just grinned. "There's a first time for everything, right? My Master is full of surprises."

Anakin snorted. "Much appreciated. Now, without further ado, let's get back to our gaming streak."

"How many have we played so far?" Mace asked. "Isn't it getting late?"

Anakin shrugged. "Who cares what time it is? I'm not stopping now. You guys can leave if you want. This whole thing started with me and Obi-Wan playing a game of MarioKart. Remember?"

"That was a long time ago," Obi-Wan remarked.

"My point exactly." Anakin knelt down beside the Wii and searched through the stack.

"We could play a board game," Mace suggested.

"No way," Anakin said, not looking up from the search. After a moment's pause, he had a light bulb moment. "Mace, you're a genius! No. Ew. If anyone asks, I'll deny that I said that. Anyway. Who's up for a board game—Wii style?"

"Board games for the Wii?" Ahsoka asked, tilting her head to one side.

Anakin nodded. "Monopoly Streets! Who here has played the board game? Anyone?"

"Everyone's played it," Saesee said to save response time, "except Boring and Boringer over there."

Anakin laughed. "Nice parody of Dumb and Dumber, Master Tiin. I applaud you. I'd say that you have achieved the awesomeness status. Kit?"

Kit nodded. "Definitely."

"So, Monopoly Streets is just like regular Monopoly except way cooler. You choose a character, start with $1,500, buy and sell properties, build them up with houses and hotels, and try to impoverish the other players. Easy enough, right?"

"Impoverish is a long word, Anakin," Obi-Wan informed him.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I've got to stop doing that. Any questions? Oh, right. Jail. If you get sent to jail, you have to either sit there or pay the $50 bail."

"Excuse me?" A new voice came from the hallway, interrupting Anakin's instructions session. Two familiar figures stepped into the room, dressed formally and looking rather important. "Did you call my name?" the first inquired.

Anakin didn't speak. His eyes were on the speaker's companion. Obi-Wan, noticing Anakin's gaze, refrained from rolling his eyes.

Mace dipped his head in greeting. "Hello, Senator Organa. Senator Amidala."

Bail Organa's gaze flickered to the game in Anakin's hand. "Is that Monopoly?"

Anakin broke his gaze away from Padmé. He didn't want to look obvious. "Yes, Senator, it is." A sly smile spread across his face. "You wouldn't want to play, would you?"

Bail laughed. "I haven't played that game in years."

"You've played?" Anakin turned once again to Padmé. He kept his gaze nothing more than coolly friendly. "What about you?"

Padmé smiled. "No, I haven't. I've played the board game, though. Bail beats me every time."

Anakin nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sure if he played a Jedi, he would lose miserably."

"I wouldn't deny that," the Alderaanian Senator agreed.

"Enough talk; let's play," Kit said seriously. "I want to get some major pwnage in. I'm definitely playing the first round."

"Alright," Anakin said. "Since I've been in most if not all of the games sofar, I'll sit this one out. Senators? This is your last chance."

Bail smiled good-naturedly. "Alright."

"Ahsoka?" The Togruta apprentice nodded. "Okay, that's Kit, Ahsoka, Bail, and…? Mace?" Anakin turned to the Korun Master hopefully.

Mace shook his head. "I'll pass."

"Obi-Wan? Yoda?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "No, I'd rather not."

"You are not afraid of being pwned by a Senator, are you?" Bail challenged, grinning.

Obi-Wan, who didn't particularly like politicians much, shrugged. He thought a lot of Organa, though, and soon decided that he didn't want to lose face in front of a pair of Senators. "Just don't give me a girly character, Anakin."

Anakin, who had planned on setting his former Master up with the little girl in the shoe, looked rather disappointed. Saesee snorted, picking up Anakin's squished intentions. Ahsoka sensed her mentor's idea, too. "The shoe is mine, Sky Guy," she said.

"Fair enough." When they got to the character selection screen, Anakin set everyone up with a character token thingy. Kit was the Racecar with the driver, Ahsoka was, of course, the little girl in the Shoe, Obi-Wan was the Cop Hat with the officer, and Bail went with the Battleship with the admiral.

"Nice choice," Anakin commented. "I always pick the Battleship—he's awesome, isn't he?"

Bail murmured agreement.

The game began with $1,500 dollars each. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Why not use credits?"

Anakin shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe the creators of the game come from a place that doesn't use them. Legend of Zelda uses rupees. Now shut up and get ready to play." The smile on the Jedi Knight's face revealed that he was joking.

The four players rolled the dice to determine who would go first. Obi-Wan got the highest, Kit second, Bail third, and Ahsoka fourth. "The dice-throwing is the _only_ thing you will be winning," Kit promised Obi-Wan.

"Very reassuring," the Jedi Master replied. His first roll was a five, taking him to the Reading Railroad.

"If I was playing, I'd kill you if you bought that," Anakin said.

"I take it railroads are valuable," Obi-Wan said.

"Let's just say that whoever owns all four owns a pretty good advantage over the other players."

"I'll take it, then," Obi-Wan decided, forking over $200 to the bank.

"Don't give him tips!" Kit exclaimed, rounding on Anakin.

"Why? Do you think I'd be able to help him beat you guys? Are you suggesting I'm better than you, Kit?"

Kit made a face. "Of course not. Give him all the tips you want. He's still not beating me."

"I'll go easy on you, Master Kenobi," Bail reassured Obi-Wan, sounding sincere.

"Are you just using one of your political mind tricks, Senator?" Obi-Wan asked dryly.

Bail raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you know if I was? Your Jedi mind tricks are much more sophisticated than mine."

"Let's get a move on," Kit said impatiently.

"It's your turn, Master Fisto," Ahsoka pointed out. "We're all waiting for you."

Kit smiled. "Oh, yeah. Right." His first roll was a ten. "Just Visiting," he said. "There's no way anyone's sending _me_ to jail."

"Just for that, I am sure you will end up in jail at some point in the near future," Bail said with certainty. "Just wait and see."

"You believe in Karma, do you?" Kit challenged.

"I didn't say that," the Senator replied. "Just don't jinx yourself. It usually ends badly."

"Just roll," Kit said. "I'll prove you wrong later."

Bail nodded and did so without further comment, landing on Oriental Avenue. Once he paid $100, Ahsoka began her turn. She landed on St. Charles Place.

"I love the pink ones," she said. "They don't seem important at first, but once they've got hotels, they can be pretty deadly."

"Which is why I'll have to make sure you don't get three of any kind," Kit said. "You're my primary competition."

Bail laughed. "Go ahead and disregard me. You won't be laughing when I pwn you when you least expect it."

"This is a game of concentration," Kit said. "It takes a great deal of sensitivity with the Force to master this."

"This is a game of strategy," Bail countered, "and sheer luck. The Force has nothing to do with it."

Kit turned away to face the other two opponents. "He's a non-believer."

Bail rolled his eyes. "I did not say that. Getting back to the game, I believe it is Master Kenobi's turn."

Thus, the game continued. Ahsoka somehow managed to own all three of the pink properties and build houses on them. Bail quietly took the two smallest properties, Baltic and Mediterranean Avenue, and built them up. It wasn't long before the three unsuspecting Jedi landed on the senator's newly-built hotels.

Padmé smiled. "Politicians aren't completely useless," she commented. "We've got tricks up our sleeves that even Jedi can't foresee."

Anakin nodded. "Silent but deadly. Never underestimate the power of the diplomat."

"Senators are anything but silent, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"You can say that again," Bail agreed. "The members of the Senate debate each other to death every day."

No one commented. It was a common fact. The game went on with Obi-Wan owning three railroads, Bail silently pwning, Anakin giving out tips to the players now and then, and Kit sitting mutinously in jail.

"Jail is a good strategy," Bail pointed out. "You can sit back and relax while others land on your properties."

Kit pouted. "Yeah, but I'm also stuck watching everyone else buy all the properties."

"Judging by the way we're going, it won't be long before everything will be bought," Ahsoka said.

"It's my turn," Kit said, "and I want Boardwalk. Who's got it?" Bail remained silent. He was not interested in giving up his most prized possession. Kit sensed Bail's change in disposition immediately and turned to face him. "Cough it up," he said.

"With all due respect, Master Fisto…no. It's mine."

Kit closed his eyes and probed the senator's mind. "You will give me Boardwalk."

Bail Organa's eyes glazed over. "Yes, Master. I will give you Boardwalk immediately…" Kit grinned smugly. "…in your dreams." Kit's smile disappeared and went to Bail. "Did you really think that your forceful persuasion could work on me? My mind is much too complex for your Jedi Mind Tricks. On that note, you will give me Park Place."

"And why do you think for one second that I'll do that?"

"Because I have $2,000 at my disposal."

"Are you insane, Senator? Park Place is only worth $350! Where'd you get all that money?"

"I told you I would come up behind you and silently pwn," he replied matter-of-factly, "and that is exactly what I did. Now, about my offer?"

Kit glanced at the meager amount of money he had in his account. $2000 would certainly be nice. He'd spent so much money on higher-end properties and rents that he hardly had anything left. If he were to land on one of Ahsoka's hotels, he would go bankrupt for sure. What was Park Place worth on its own, anyway? If he took the money from Bail, then the senator wouldn't have enough to build houses on his new property anyway. This deal could save Kit's butt. Having deliberated this, he finally accepted the offer. "I'll probably regret this," the Nautolan murmured.

And so it continued. Obi-Wan went bankrupt first, leaving his railroads up for grabs. The remaining three players were pretty intent on getting them, though Bail knew he could live without them. With Boardwalk and Park Place under his belt, he had to save up some money to build the properties up. He found it ironic that he was pwning the others with the smallest and largest properties on the board. Things would certainly get interesting from here: hopefully in his favor.

Ahsoka was the next one to get eliminated. The disappointment on her face was apparent as Bail and Kit fought to get her pink properties. The competition grew more and more intense as the senator and the Jedi Master fought to the death. Well, not really. I was just being dramatic for the sake of hilarity and edge-of-your-seat anticipation. Back to the story.

"If you land on my hotels, you are in for it."

"How did you get hotels on Boardwalk and Park Place?" Kit complained.

"Because I was the one to make Ahsoka and Obi-Wan go bankrupt. Their money was mine to use for property improvements. Naturally, my first step was to build up my strongest weapon to make it deadlier."

"Jerk," Kit mumbled.

"No, strategist."

"You're going down."

"You're the one who's about to land on Boardwalk," Bail said innocently.

"What?" Kit directed his attention back to the game. The dice did indeed indicate that he would land on Boardwalk. With $2001 exactly, Kit was not in good shape. "I'll have to mortgage if I land on anything else of yours," he complained. "I'm left with $1! What am I supposed to do with that?"

Bail didn't answer. He was too busy relishing in the moment of near-victory…until he landed on Atlantic Avenue. Kit's property had three houses on it, making Bail $800 poorer. Kit let out a breath of relief as he passed GO. Bail rolled again and got Snake Eyes. Marvin Gardens. Kit's other three-house property.

"How is it that you still have those?" he demanded. "You're supposed to be near-bankrupt."

Kit shrugged. "I'm not the only one that silently pwns. You should've been more observant. If you were paying attention, you'd know I didn't mortgage those yet."

Bail sighed. He'd been paying close attention to the game the whole time, but he hadn't kept track of Kit's mortgaging process, nor did he know how many houses the Jedi had on his properties.

"If you were more in-tuned with the Force," Kit added innocently, "you'd be able to answer those questions for yourself. I know exactly how many properties you have and how many hotels/houses you have on each one."

Bail sighed. Kit had been right earlier; this game _did_ have a certain requirement of strength in the Force, which he lacked. As the game went on, he found himself paying Kit more and more money. His breaking point was one of the cards, revealing that he had to pay general repairs. Meaning that each house cost $25 and each hotel cost $100. That finished him.

"Pwned!" Kit proclaimed. "Strategy game indeed! I beat you all, just as I said I would."

Bail held out a hand to shake Kit's. "Good game," he said neutrally.

Kit held out a hand to shake back, then pulled it away quickly. "Too slow!"

The senator shrugged, unfazed. "I admire the Jedi," he said. "I always have."

Padmé nodded agreement, her eyes flickering to Anakin. "They truly are remarkable, aren't they?"

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Monopoly Streets, nor do I own "The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma" by Patrick Star. The Dumb and Dumber allusion isn't mine either.<strong>


	15. Deal or No Deal

**Deal or No Deal**

**I'm running out of ideas here, so the finale is coming up I think! I hate to end the story so soon, so keep the suggestions coming! How do you guys like having Padmé and Bail in the story? You'll be seeing more of them as the story continues unless you guys explicitly state that the senators take away from the plot. ;) My opinion has revealed itself: Anakin and Bail are my two favorite characters. I couldn't refrain from including him at least a little bit. So, regarding Deal or No Deal, please understand that I don't have the formula for the banker's deals. So, I'm calculating the average and subtracting a little bit from it.**

**AdenaWolf: Great story! You should write a fanfic on that. So I pretty much brought the senators into the story to see how everyone would like it (and to add to the hilarity of the story cuz it'd be difficult for Anakin to keep his thoughts under control with his wife in the room—plus Saesee is there). I'm glad you like the idea of Padmé being in the story! I'll see what I can do. If enough people agree, I'll enter her into the pwning pool.**

**Master Esso Antos: Thanks!**

**Pergjithshme: I thought of you when I wrote the Monopoly chapter. **

**Cult of Personality: Thanks, bro!**

**Ayy Kaim: Ooh Virginia! That happens to be my state of residence. I won't give out any details as to WHERE in Virginia I live, of course. So you're in Forensics? I happen to be an ardent member of the debate team at my school. I've read that novel; it's really good. I can't believe you have to memorize a whole chapter, though! Those chapters are long!**

**LadySaxophone: I haven't seen the Lord of the Rings movies in _ages_. I couldn't answer a trivia question if someone held a lightsaber to my throat and threatened to slice n' dice me if I didn't know the answer. So, I probably can't do that. But thanks for the suggestion! And I totally wish I'd gotten the Star Wars Monopoly when I saw it in Wal-Mart but, alas, I am short on funds. XD**

**AaylaKit: Yeah, I wanted to put a spin on things. I wanted to make it LOOK like Kit was about to be pwned, so you and Ayy would be on the edge of your seats. Looks like I made you both happy, which makes me happy!**

**Wolf-lover-girl: Thanks! It feels like ages ago that I first started this fic without any intention of taking it beyond Chapter 1. I never dreamed it'd get this popular! Each and every review makes me smile, so keep giving feedback as you read.**

**Spongyllama: I love Patrick's "smart" moments. My sister loves to say that line, so I wanted to include it in my fic. To be honest, I actually haven't played a lot of the games I did chapters on. I've spent hours researching games I haven't played in order to make people happy. Looks like I've been successful so far, so keep the reviews coming! And yeah, I didn't think about the flying thing. Brilliant connection!**

* * *

><p>Though the game of Fisto vs. Organa vs. Tano vs. Kenobi was over, Anakin demanded they start another round of Monopoly Streets. "You didn't think I'd sit back and watch you guys pwn without me?"<p>

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That would be too much to expect, wouldn't it?"

They started a new game of Monopoly, including Anakin, Yoda, Aayla, and Padmé. "So glad you could join us, Senator Amidala," Anakin said, grinning.

Padmé smiled back. "You won't be so glad when I pwn you all."

"Ooh, you've just been challenged, Anakin!" Kit said.

Anakin laughed. "I accept your challenge. Which character would you like to be?"

"The Dog," Padmé decided.

"I'll be the Battleship," Anakin said. "Master Yoda? Aayla?"

"The shoe," Aayla said, at the same moment that Yoda said "The Hat."

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle at Yoda's choice. The little boy with the magical tumbling hat certainly resembled Yoda in size, but not in age. Saesee picked up Anakin's thoughts and looked at him sharply. Anakin shrugged. _If you don't like what's in my mind, then don't look_. Saesee sighed and turned away, choosing not to stir up a verbal battle between Anakin and Yoda. If they were to continue with the games, they'd better not get into another war of wits.

The game was short. Aayla was the first to go bankrupt, followed by Yoda. The competition was narrowed down to Anakin and Padmé. Saesee leaned forward, trying to see if his suspicions about the two were correct. All he sensed from the glance they gave each other was friendly rivalry. They both kept their private thoughts concealed deep within them. So deep, in fact, that if it weren't for the marriage they had shared on Naboo, they would've believed themselves that there was nothing going on between them.

"I warned you about being cocky, Master Skywalker," Padmé said. "Do I have to pwn you to prove my earlier point?"

Anakin shrugged. "If you win, it'll be because I let you."

"Then don't let me."

"Fine." One of Anakin's frequently-used half-smiles crept up on his face. "You saw what Kit did to Bail. Senators don't stand a chance against Jedi."

"Wait and see." Padmé threw her roll and landed on Free Parking. She turned to Anakin. "You were saying?" Anakin's jaw tightened. He would not lose to a girl. He would not lose to a Senator. Most importantly, he would not lose to his _wife_. _That_ would be embarrassing.

In the end, though, there was no competition. Padmé creamed him. No, she totally _pwned_ him. He wasn't too happy to say the least.

Bail nodded in congratulation. The Jedi looked at the Senator from Naboo with a new respect. They had admired her bravery and spirit before, but none of them—even Saesee—knew that she was capable of pwning Anakin Skywalker. Anakin himself certainly didn't see it coming. It was a bit of a wake-up call for him.

"Ouch, my _pride_," Anakin complained dramatically. "I lost to a Senator! A _girl_ Senator!"

"Oh, quit whining, Skywalker," Padmé laughed. "Your superior mental powers should've sensed it coming."

"Anakin's ego clouds his judgment," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin shot him a glance, then promptly dropped to his knees to select another game. "I will not be pwned this time," he said. "I'll find a game that no one can even come close to beating me at. Even Fisto."

Kit chuckled at the thought. "Don't count on it."

"Aha!" Anakin emerged with a new game. "'Deal or No Deal'. Who's up for it?"

"Deal or No Deal?" Obi-Wan and Mace echoed.

Anakin and Kit facepalmed at the same time. "You don't know what Deal or No Deal is, do you?" the Jedi Knight asked, irritated.

"We do not play games, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Unlike you, we were raised here," Mace added.

"Do you seriously think that I played games as a slave? Not a chance. I didn't start _until_ I came here." Anakin turned to Kit. "Master Fisto started gaming as a Jedi, I'm sure." Kit nodded in affirmation. "See?"

"How did you say you got all these games again?" Aayla asked.

Anakin shrugged. "I got them from different planets all over the galaxy. I'm sure Kit got some as well. I didn't really know he was a gamer until today, though. I mean, not really. I'd never seen him play."

"The game?" Bail prompted.

"Have you heard of it, Senator?" Anakin asked.

Bail nodded. "Of course. I used to watch the game show all the time."

"You should join us, then." Anakin turned to address everyone in the room. "The Deal or No Deal game is just like the show. You choose a personal case, try to beat the banker, and…well, the game will explain the rules to you. The only problem with this one is that it's a one-player game. We'll have to rotate. Any questions?" Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask one, but Anakin cut him off. "Good. Let's get started!" The game menu came up. Anakin used the Wii Remote to select "Game Show." He then selected his own Mii. "I should probably go first to demonstrate the art of the game to the ignorant kids in the room." Obi-Wan and Mace both rolled their eyes.

The following words appeared on the screen, explaining the rules: "Play a game of Deal or No Deal where you're trying to pick the case with the million dollars or walk out with as much money as possible. Played over a series of rounds, remove cases until the Banker makes an offer for your case. Accept the offer and go home or keep playing to try and win even more! Special events such as the Million Dollar Mission can help you win even more money, so have some fun trying to beat the banker!"

"Let's not do anything too fancy," Anakin said. "We'll just stick to the basic game show and avoid things like Million Dollar Mission. Fair enough?" Everyone nodded. "Alrighty, then, let's get started." He pressed the "A" button to continue, then watched the screen eagerly. He knew he'd get different reactions from the variety of types in the room. He looked forward to seeing the individual responses.

Howie Mandel's avatar stood before the audience and explained how the game works. At that moment, twenty-six attractive women appeared and stepped into position. As Anakin had mentally predicted, the reactions were similar and different at the same time.

Kit and Aayla rolled their eyes. They didn't see anything particularly attractive in the human women on the screen. Yoda looked from one face to another, ready to admonish anyone who showed any signs uncharacteristic of Jedi. Mace's gaze, unreadable, flickered from one woman to another. Bail kept his thoughts focused on his wife, while Padmé gave Anakin the death stare. Her expression said "Don't even think about it." Ahsoka laughed, and Saesee turned disapprovingly to Obi-Wan.

"Keep your thoughts under control, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan whirled around to face Saesee and protested, "I don't know what you're talking about! I wasn't—"

Saesee laughed and threw his hands up. "I was joking, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan flushed. "Oh."

"Why so defensive, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, poking fun at his former mentor. "You aren't hiding anything, are you?"

"You wish," the Jedi Master scoffed.

"Alright, alright. Back to the game. There are 26 cases. Each one is numbered, as you can see on the screen. The lowest is one cent, and the highest is a million dollars. Yes, this game uses dollars again. Don't ask why. It must be the common currency of the game's original creator. Anyway, you choose a case that becomes your personal case." While Anakin was speaking, the game prompted him to pick a case. "I'll go with number 11. It's usually a good one." He watched as the woman walked over to his Mii to set the case down beside him. "Now, I choose six cases."

"Explain, please," Mace said.

"Gladly. Basically, I'm aiming for having the million in my case. I pick six cases, hoping they have low values in them. If I choose the five dollar case right now, for example, it's a good thing because it means that the five isn't in my personal case."

"So you keep eliminating cases until it's down to yours?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ah…it's not that easy," Anakin said. "Remember that the game is called 'Deal or No Deal.' There's a twist."

"Oh, no," Obi-Wan muttered. Whenever Anakin says there's a "twist", nothing good comes out of it.

Anakin and Saesee laughed. "You'll love this, Master. Let me choose my cases first. Then you'll discover what else the game has to offer." He chose six cases, eliminating the $0.01, the $25, the $750, the $5,000, the $100,000, and the $200,000. "Not bad, not bad," Anakin said, surveying the values board.

Everything went red then. Mace and Obi-Wan tensed slightly, both eager, but trying to hide it, to find out what the red meant. Usually it didn't mean anything good, so they both watched in anticipation.

"Say hello to the banker, my friends," Anakin said. "He wants to buy my case for the lowest amount possible. If I choose to accept his offer, one of two things will happen. Either his offer is larger than my case, making me the winner, or his offer is smaller than the case, making him the winner. I will then get to see where the other values on the board are. My goal is to get as much as possible. Beating the banker basically means that I walk away with a lot of money. It angers him to see me succeed in life."

The first offer was $130,400.

"No. It's way too early in the game to accept a deal like that. I could have the million on me right now. Or even 400,000. No Deal." He selected the button that said "No Deal" and watched as his Mii pushed a cover over the red button. "Never push the red button when the banker gives you a bad deal."

Thus the game continued. Anakin eliminated most of the littler values and some of the bigger ones.

"For the record, I'm not using the Force as a guide," Anakin said, "and neither should any of you."

The end came with two cases left: one on the board and the other sitting next to Anakin's Mii. One had the million in it, and the other only had 75,000. The choice came up: Swap or No Swap?

"It's self-explanatory," Anakin said, turning to the others. "Do I want to swap for the case on the board, or keep my personal case? I think I'd like to keep my own, so I'll say No Swap." He selected the button, then watched as they opened his case. The million dollars gleamed back at them. Anakin shot a fist in the air and whooped. "Alright, who's ready to top _that_?"

No one volunteered.

"Mace! Thanks for stepping up!" The Korun looked around, as if looking for someone else. He reluctantly stepped forward to meet Anakin's gaze. "Here you go. Just do what I did. Except you probably won't do it as well, nor with as much swag. Getting the million takes major skill. The only way you can do better than me is get the million between a choice of one cent and one million. _That_ takes major skills. Which I know you don't possess. So, no pressure or anything."

Mace sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes. "Give me the controls, Skywalker. Let's get this over with."

Pretty self-explanatory. The game began with Mace doing a fair job, then hesitating at the Banker's offer. Anakin coughed "No Deal" every time the Banker threw Mace an unfair deal. Through it was very tempting, Mace kept from using the Force to help him. He figured he'd never hear the end of it if Skywalker found out he was cheating.

There were two cases left. It followed the scenario Anakin had painted earlier: the million and the penny. The question was whether or not Mace would come out victorious.

"Don't cheat, Master Windu. I've got my mind on you!" Saesee warned him.

Mace swallowed, realizing that he was under a bit of pressure here. If he won, then Anakin would stop nagging him about his lack of "awesomeness" as they called it. If he lost, then he'd never hear the end of it. Especially with a penny. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and pressed the SWAP button. It was all a matter of psychology. Considering he had abnormally bad luck, he'd probably chosen the penny for his personal case. If he swapped, then he'd reverse his bad luck and get the million. But what if the swapping move would be a product of his bad luck? There was only one way to find out. There was a 50-50 chance of winning. Though he wasn't much of a gambler, Mace was willing to bet his pride for that million virtual dollars.

Saesee chuckled, sensing the wheels turning in Mace's mind. "Moment of truth," he said.

They all watched in anticipation as the case was opened. Drumroll, please…

The end.

Story's over.

Seriously, turn off your computer now. I'm done here. I don't feel like writing anymore, so I'm just going to stop right there.

HA! You should've seen your face! Wow. Now you look like you want to punch me. Wow. I'd better tell you how it goes, then.

Where were we? Oh yeah. Mace. Deal or No Deal. Right.

The Jedi all leaned forward, eager to find out what would happen next. Saesee closed his eyes, deciding to get a sneak peek before the others. Anakin glanced in his direction, trying to detect the faintest trace of amusement or respect in the Jedi Master's eyes. Saesee kept his face neutral, but if anyone read his thoughts, they would immediately know the outcome.

The case opened and… … … … … … … …

Mace drew in a sharp breath. It was the penny.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Deal or No Deal—the game or the show. I still don't own Monopoly Streets, either.<strong>


	16. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games

**Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games**

**Salutations! Just so you guys know, I will be doing two chapters on Mario and Sonic because I tried to do one and it got too long, so I will be splitting into two. That being said, no one seems to want the story to end anytime soon, so I will keep the pwning coming for as long as I can. If any of you guys can come up with a cool idea for a new fanfic for me to write, let me know. When the time comes (and one day it will) for me to end this one, I shall continue my Star Wars legacy on . I just need a new idea. I could do a Crossover, too, but one of the categories will definitely be Star Wars. So how about I give you guys a character list to show who's in the game so far?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTERS IN THE PWNING POOL:<strong>

**Anakin Skywalker**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**Mace Windu**

**Kit Fisto**

**Yoda**

**Aayla Secura**

**Ahsoka Tano**

**Saesee Tinn**

**Bail Organa**

**Padmé Amidala**

**If there are any more, they are TBA (to be announced)**

* * *

><p><strong>WilliamShakespearethe13th: Okay, I'll keep going. Glad you liked the ending! I was expecting similar reactions from my fans there.<strong>

**AdenaWolf: SOOO glad you like the Senators! And yes, Anakin pwns all. And Mace…well…moving on. XD**

**Ayy Kaim: Yes, I'm listening. Have you ever seen the Clone Wars CGI series? Kit has a SUPER AWESOME accent. It's like Jamaican or something. Anyway. I probably won't do another LoZ chapter unless I get a TON of people begging on their hands and knees for me to do another one. It took me lots of hours of research just to get Skyward Sword up there. So Link turns into a wolf. Nice! And I think it's interesting that you're into Forensics and I'm into Debate. Do you guys really talk to walls for practice? I've seen it done. :O**

**AaylaKit: I was thinking the last game would consist of Luke and his buddies playing Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga. And tell Ayy that if she squishes me, I will become disabled and therefore will be unable to update. And thanks for the idea—I'll totally put watching Saesee Tiin debate somewhere near the top of my bucket list! XD**

**Cult of Personality: Totally legit. I hope you never make the same mistake Mace did. Swapping goes against your gut, and going against your gut can mean bad things. Oh, wow, I just got philosophical. Eww. **

**Ali Night: Anakin pwns all! :D**

**Pergjithshme: Lol!**

**Random-fan803: Glad you like the Monopoly chapter. It was definitely one of my favorites. Love that I inspired you to play the other day!**

**COU003: I know, right! By the time you read this, you will have experienced the greatest pwning ride of your life! MarioKart is just the beginning of an epic battle of pwnage and gameage. If that's a word.**

**Ocarina of HOTNESS: Judging by your name (and your review) you like Legend of Zelda! So does my sister. Hopefully, by the time you've read this, you will have read my Skyward Sword chapter. It made a lot of people happy.**

******: I do love long reviews, so don't worry. The more feedback, the better. Plus, I enjoy reading what people have to say about my story. ;) Anyways, I've heard of Luigi's Mansion, but I've never played it. I might look into it. Feel free to give me any ideas you come up with.**

* * *

><p>"PWNED! Pwned, Pwned, PWNED!" Kit shouted, pointing at Mace and laughing so hard he felt like he would explode.<p>

Anakin was no better than Kit. He was on the floor, clutching his sides. Saesee, who had been holding in a laugh ever since he predicted Mace's decision and failure, finally let it out without holding back. Obi-Wan had his hand over his mouth, but the amusement in his eyes betrayed his feelings. Anakin knew that his former mentor was grinning behind his hand. Padmé and Bail tried so hard to keep their professional composure to no avail. The Senators were leaning on each other to keep from falling over. Aayla sat down cross-legged, meditating. Her eyes were closed but a smile spread across her face. Ahsoka was looking at her Master, mentally asking permission to point and laugh. Anakin wasn't paying attention to her; he was too busy imitating Mace's expression, initiating more bursts of laughter. She turned to Yoda inquiringly.

In response, Yoda pointed his gimer stick at Mace and said, "Pwned, you were." A huge grin spread across his face and he chuckled softly. "The penny, you won. Congratulations, Master Windu."

Ahsoka took that as an invitation to join in the laughter. When Mace looked at her sharply, she shrugged. "With all due respect, Master Windu, you _were_ pwned."

"Who was pwned?" a new voice asked.

Anakin turned and stopped laughing. The smile was still on his face, though. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Another addition to the pwning pool?" he asked hopefully.

"Pwning pool?" a second voice asked. "What's he talking about, Rex?"

"Beats me. There's no figuring General Skywalker out," Rex said.

Anakin laughed. "Well said. Hey there, Captain." He turned to Rex's companion. "Commander Cody! So glad you could join us."

The two clones exchanged glances. "If you don't mind my asking, sir—what are you doing?" Rex asked Anakin.

"Getting ready to start another game of Deal or No Deal," Anakin said. "We've only played two so far."

"Deal or No Deal, sir?"

"It's a game. Don't tell me they never taught you the ways of fun on Kamino?" Anakin pressed.

Rex shook his head. "Only combat and survival training. With all due respect, General, aren't we in the middle of a war at the moment? Why would the Jedi spend time on leisure activities?"

Bail shrugged. "Technically, we shouldn't be here either."

The clones turned, surprised. They hadn't noticed the Senators standing there. "Well, if a couple of Senators are here," Cody said, "then I suppose it isn't our place to judge."

"It isn't our place anyway, Commander," Rex pointed out.

"You know what _is_ your place, though, right?" Kit asked them.

"No, sir, I'm afraid we don't know what you're talking about," Cody said.

Kit's eyes met Anakin's. The Jedi Knight nodded. They were thinking the same thing. Kit faced the clones again. "You know this much: it's your place to follow orders, correct?"

Rex saluted. "We live to serve, General," he said.

Kit nodded. "At ease. So, you know you need to follow orders. What if I _ordered_ you both to join us in a game of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games?"

Rex and Cody exchanged bewildered glances. "The what, sir?" Cody asked.

Anakin smiled. "Nice choice, Fisto. I approve. I'll set it up now."

"What about Deal or No Deal?" Ahsoka asked. "I wanted to try."

"Don't worry, Snips," Anakin reassured her. "You'll get your turn soon. First, I want to see how well the clones' coordination can help them in a gaming situation."

Ahsoka nodded. "I _would_ like to see that," she admitted.

"I'm not following you, sir," Rex said.

"Don't worry," Anakin said. "Soon, you will."

* * *

><p>"Okay! The game is ready. There are loads of characters and events, so it'll take awhile to get through this gaming session. Most of the events can have up to four players, so let's stick to those. How about we have the professionals demonstrate the art of the game, then let the newbies have a shot?" Anakin suggested.<p>

Kit nodded. "Sounds good to me. But, considering you and I are the only professionals in the room, how about we just do the two of us for the demo?"

"Of course." They looked at the list of events, trying to find a good one to demonstrate for the diverse crowd. "Let's keep it simple. How about the 100 meter dash?"

"Agreed. Let's do a few events so they can get an idea of the game. I recommend the 100 meter freestyle next."

"You would," Anakin said, shaking his head. "You and water, Kit."

"Naturally. Now let's get going! I can tell the onlookers are eager for us to begin."

Anakin glanced backward. The only ones who looked eager were Ahsoka, Saesee, Aayla, Bail, and Padmé. Obi-Wan was smiling slightly, but his gaze said _Why oh why did my apprentice turn out like this?_ Mace was still looking embarrassed. Yoda was watching with his disarming green gaze. The clones stood where they were, eyes flickering around the room in an attempt to detect any signs of trouble.

"Alright, let's get this party started…again!" Anakin laughed. "I'm Sonic."

"Of course," Kit grumbled. "You pick a fast one. Fine. I'm Yoshi."

Before they selected their characters, Anakin couldn't help but point out Dr. Eggman's resemblance to Mace. "Come on, can't you see it? You're both lacking in…oh, wait. He actually has a little bit of hair. It's on his face, though. The maniacal laugh _might_ fit you."

"In what universe?" Mace demanded.

"You're right. You're too boring to be Dr. Eggman. Ah, well. I just wanted to annoy you. You both have stunning bald spots, though."

"Your lack of respect is dangerous to your status as a Jedi Knight, Anakin," Mace said tensely.

Anakin shrugged. "And what are _you_ going to do about it? The baddest dude in the galaxy is standing right beside you. Master Yoda doesn't seem to have a problem with my attitude. You should follow your superior's example."

"Take you own advice," Mace mumbled lamely.

"Now, back to the game. You know, Snips, you could do well with Blaze there. She seems to have your skills and determination."

Ahsoka didn't deny it. "What about that one?" she asked, pointing to another Sega character.

"That's Amy. She's pretty hardcore herself, but she's too sweet to be you." Ahsoka crossed her arms. "The truth hurts, Snips," he chuckled.

"I can be sweet!" she objected.

"She can," Padmé confirmed.

Anakin shrugged. "From a certain point of view. Anyway, enough talk. Let's race."

Kit, Anakin, and two others—Shadow and Wario—lined up at the starting line. The race began with Kit and Anakin neck-in-neck. They had both chosen speed characters, so they were both fast. But who was faster? In the end, Anakin shot ahead and won by a tiny bit.

"I'll get you in the Freestyle, Skywalker!" Kit proclaimed.

"I don't doubt it," Anakin said.

"Oh, come on. It's _way_ more fun when you say 'You're on!' and try to beat me. Accepting that I'm your superior takes the fun out of pwning you."

Anakin shrugged, taking the bait. "Your skills in swimming may be great, Master Fisto, but you will never match my skills with the Wii Remote!"

"That's better," Kit said. "In response to your challenge: we'll see about that. Prepare yourself, young grasshopper!" They set up with the same characters. Their competition was Amy and Dr. Eggman. Anakin needn't make fun of Mace a second time, though the temptation was there. When the race began, however, Kit spoke Anakin's mind: "He even swims like you, Mace!"

Mace did not respond.

In the end, Kit was victorious, as everyone expected him to be. Anakin shrugged it off. He'd beat the others easily. Rex, though, he wasn't so sure about. The clone's training would probably help him be more precise in events like archery. _Hmm…archery. I'd like to see that_. Once an idea is in Anakin's mind, there's no changing it. "How about Archery next?" he suggested. "Who wants to play?"

Ahsoka grinned. "Count me in."

"That's one. I have a feeling most of you won't volunteer, so I'll pick you at random. Bail, Obi-Wan, and…Rex. That should be an interesting variety of players."

"You're just doing this for your own entertainment, aren't you?" Obi-Wan accused him.

Anakin laughed. "Of course. Now get your Wii Remote and let's get going!"

For characters, Rex chose Shadow, Obi-Wan went with Luigi—you know, tradition—and Ahsoka chose Blaze. Bail studied the character selection a moment, unsure. Kit nudged him and pointed at Tails. Though the Sega character did not resemble the Senator in any way, he was a Skill Type that would help Bail's lack of Force Sensitivity.

"All set? Okay. Ahsoka, ladies first." Ahsoka studied the target, concentrated, and fired an 8. Everyone nodded, impressed. Anakin snorted. "You can do better than that. You're _my_ apprentice—I expect you to concentrate harder and let the Force be your guide."

Ahsoka nodded and positioned herself for another shot. This time, she hit the bullseye. When she turned to her mentor, he gave her a thumbs-up. Her next shot was a 9.

"Nice job, Snips. Okay, Master. Let's see if you can best my apprentice."

Obi-Wan concentrated and hit two bullseyes and a 9. "If this was real, I'd be able to concentrate better. The game's graphics and the quality of the controls are distracting."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go ahead, Senator."

Bail's Skill Character helped make aiming easier. Though the three 9's weren't as impressive as the bullseyes shot earlier, it was good for someone who wasn't sensitive to the Force.

"You're up, Rex! This should be interesting."

Rex focused entirely on the target in front of him. He imagined he was shooting a battle droid and had to be precise where he hit it. He'd shot many things in his short lifetime. If he tried, he could shoot anything in the eye. He was really good. But was he good enough to nail the center of a virtual target? The Jedi leaned forward, eager to see how well the clone would do. Rex let out a breath, allowing everything around him to fade away. The only thing in the galaxy at the moment was Rex and the target. Nothing else. All of this ran through the soldier's mind in a couple of seconds. In a swift, easy movement, he let the arrow go straight to the center without batting an eye.

"Nice one, Rex," Anakin congratulated him. "Can you do it again?"

A second time, then a third, Rex sent the arrow flying into the bullseye, taking the lead.

"The game's not over yet," Kit said. "Now you guys have to do it again—with some wind!"

The wind threw Ahsoka off. Obi-Wan and Bail had similar luck. Rex, however, was unfazed. He judged the wind perfectly, eyeballing how much it would affect his shot. Wind was the least of his worries when fighting in the Clone Wars. He was faced with it all the time. It did nothing to affect his accuracy. The tens once, twice, three times surprised the others.

"One more round!" Kit announced. "This time, lots more wind!"

Ahsoka sighed. She did not like the wind at all. She did her best, as did Obi-Wan and Bail, but none of them hit a bullseye that time. Rex, of course, was still unaffected by the wind. In one fluid motion, the arrow went straight to the center again and again and again. Rex had gotten a perfect score.

The final results were Rex, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Bail. The Senator was disappointed that he'd fallen in last, but it was to be expected considering two of his opponents were Jedi. Everyone's eyes were on Rex, who had moved calmly to the back of the room, where Cody was standing. He didn't look smug or overjoyed. There was, however, a hint of a smile on his face. He had done well, and he knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games.<strong>


	17. More Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games

**Hey peoples! I finally came up with a new fanfic idea. Check my profile to find my newest fic: _The Portal of Destiny_. AaylaKit and Ayy Kaim have already found it and sent awesome reviews, so to all my loyal followers out there: check it out! :D I won't give up on this one yet, though. I'll be updating both as much as I can. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, though. I had the State Debate Tournament, so I had to work on preparing for and competing at that. I ALSO had Prom so…I have an excuse for not updating.**

**AaylaKit: LMAO! *claps* I congratulate you for writing a review that made my day a thousand times over. You and your sister have achieved the status of awesomeness a long time ago.**

**TryingToStopChangingMyPenname: I try to update once or twice per weekend (cuz I have no access to the computer during the week) so keep an eye out for updates.**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow: Love your penname, first of all. I'm sure all of my fans would hate me (and try to squish me with a hammer) if I procrastinate in my updates, so I should probably play it safe and save the procrastination for my homework assignments. XD Anyways, you are correct: Rex pwns all! Ha, I've noticed that all of my readers feel the same way about Kit—that he can never be pwned! (See Ayy Kaim's many reviews of awesomeness)**

**Green Verde: Why thank you! *bows* Hopefully the finish won't be coming anytime soon. I'll keep this thing up for as long as I can.**

**AdenaWolf: Me too. Rex is AMAZING!**

**Master Esso Antos: Thanks!**

**Ayy Kaim: I did some Jedi Calming exercises before States. Anyways, you should be flattered by the "Star Wars chick" comment. Star Wars is totally awesome.**

**Cult of Personality: Sorry about that. I can't really change it without going through a complex process, so I'd rather not try. I'll take your advice with the future chapters, though.**

**SuperMarioKyle: Ironically, I already planned on including Plo Koon in this chapter before I received your review. And yes, pwned is basically a word people use when someone dominates someone else at something. It's a stronger form of owned. And I'm not exactly a NASCAR person, but I could do some research and get back to you on that.**

* * *

><p>"Next event," Anakin said, "should be the Long Jump. We haven't done a Field Event yet. Who's up? Senator Amidala?" Padmé shrugged and nodded. "Mace, Aayla, and Master Yoda."<p>

"Pwn you all, I will," Yoda said.

"I don't doubt it," Mace said. After the humiliation in Deal or No Deal, the Korun Jedi Master did not particularly want to be put in another gaming situation. "Shouldn't Master Tiin go instead?" he suggested. "He has not gone yet."

"I will be in the next one," a voice said before Saesee could say anything.

Saesee turned and grinned. "I would like to be in the next one as well," he said. "Especially considering we have a new member in the pool. Hello, Master Plo Koon."

"Two's company," Ahsoka commented, "but thirteen is definitely a crowd." Plo turned to look at her. "I was definitely kidding, Master Plo." She smiled; a smile that was reserved for Plo and Plo only. Their close friendship was obvious, regardless of age difference.

Anakin chuckled. "Anyone else care to join us?"

Plo shook his head. "I think that is all. Now, I believe you were about to Long Jump? I would like to see that."

Mace grumbled something about wishing that Plo had served as a distraction. Aayla picked up the Remote eagerly and selected her character, Blaze. "Sorry, Ahsoka," she said. "I have a preference for Blaze as well."

Ahsoka shrugged. "No problem."

Mace did not pick Dr. Eggman as Anakin had hoped. Instead, he went with Luigi. Padmé chose Amy and Yoda picked Bowser. Of course. The laughs that followed were silenced by a glare from the ancient Jedi Master.

Aayla's jumps were very good, though she was disappointed that she could not Force-jump like in real life. Mace got fouls almost every time and Yoda dominated with World Records. Padmé didn't do so bad herself, getting a second-place finish. Anakin was tempted to congratulate his wife, but he limited himself to a nod of approval.

"Good job, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, Master," Kit said. "Bowser stinks at jumps, yet you still nailed it!"

Yoda nodded solemnly. "Judge him by size and bulk, do not."

"Ironic, that is," Anakin said, chuckling.

Yoda looked like he wanted to chastise him, but finally settled with a good-natured laugh.

"What's your next plan, Skywalker?" Kit asked.

Anakin frowned thoughtfully. "How about Master Plo chooses?" he suggested.

Plo Koon gazed at the events for a moment. "The 400 Meter Hurdles look promising," he decided.

Anakin nodded. "Sounds good to me. Who's up?" He scanned the faces. "It looks like there are only three of us who haven't played an Olympic game yet: Saesee, Plo, and Cody." He smiled at the Clone Commander. "I'd like to see your gaming skills, Commander."

"I'd rather not demonstrate my gaming skills,_ General_," Cody answered.

"Or lack thereof," Rex put in, smiling.

"Is that a dare, Captain?" Cody asked, rounding on Rex. Rex said nothing, but the grin on his face said it all. Cody deliberated a moment, then turned back to Anakin. "You're on. And since you're so keen on seeing _me_ race, I think you should be the fourth player."

"You've just been _told_ Anakin!" Kit said.

Anakin held out a hand for Cody to shake. "May the best man win." Cody accepted the handshake, his intense eyes locked on his opponent's. The same question arose in everyone's minds: would Cody demonstrate the same epic skills as Rex? Running is very different from archery, so it was certainly hard to say.

The character lineup was as follows: Anakin as Sonic, Cody as Shadow, Plo as Knuckles, and Saesee as Yoshi. "Way to be different, Master Plo," Ahsoka commented. Everyone had chosen speed types except Koon.

"Choosing the obvious does not guarantee success," Plo said simply.

"Okay, guys," Anakin began. "Run fast and time your jumps, but watch your energy meter. Everybody ready? Let's go!"

The race began. Anakin immediately took the lead, followed by Cody. Saesee and Plo glanced at each other, making a silent agreement that no one noticed. They each had their strengths and weaknesses. Cody timed each jump perfectly, but pushed his character too hard. Anakin knocked over hurdles because he was running too fast. Saesee and Plo moved at a relatively even pace. Their timing was a bit off, but they cleared most of the hurdles. Halfway through the race, they both picked up the pace. Saesee predicted Cody's and Anakin's moves and Plo focused on matching his pace to his friend's.

"Are you cheating?" Anakin asked.

"There is no cheating in a running sport, Skywalker," Plo said.

In the end, Plo and Saesee finished at the exact same time. Cody followed with Anakin not too far behind.

"How is that even _possible_?" Anakin objected. "In all my years of gaming, I've never seen a tie in Mario and Sonic."

"With the Force, anything is possible," Saesee and Plo said in unison.

"That was _amazing_!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"I applaud you," Kit said, clapping. "Nice teamwork!"

Plo nodded. "Winning alone does not compare to winning alongside a friend."

"So how does Mace apply?" Kit asked. Mace rolled his eyes.

If Plo could smile, he would. "That depends on your perspective. If you are referring to the fact that Master Windu cannot function in the gaming world, then I am not sure how to help you."

"Are you getting annoyed yet, Mace?" Kit asked, poking his counterpart.

Mace set his jaw. "I resent the implication that I am not wanted here," he said.

"Don't think that!" Kit said quickly. "We _do_ want you here. You make things more fun."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Who else gets completely and totally pwned every time he grabs a game control?" Anakin asked.

"That's not reassuring," Mace said, turning to leave.

"You pwned the dance floor!" Aayla reminded him.

"He did?" Bail asked.

"Why didn't we get to see that?" Rex complained.

"Why would you want to?" Kit asked.

"Because if Mace has a cool side, then we would like to see it," Bail replied.

"I don't believe he has one," Plo said. "They are making it up."

"No, seriously! He pwned everyone on the dance floor," Anakin said.

"Saw it myself, I did," Yoda said.

"I felt it," Saesee said, "though I did not see it."

"Well, if Master Yoda claims to have seen it…" Plo still seemed unconvinced.

"I think you should show them your wicked dance moves, _Master Windu_," Kit pressed. "Come on. You _know_ you want to."

"You do _not_ know what I want and what I do not," Mace said stubbornly.

"Way to go, Mace. Never give in to peer pressure," Anakin said in a mocking voice.

"He's not standing his ground against peer pressure," Kit said. "He's just afraid."

"Seriously? You're going to play the fear card?" Rex asked. "How many times has _that_ been used?" He frowned at Mace. "It will never work."

Contrary to what Rex said, Mace's defenses were beginning to fall. Saesee sensed this. "He is caving. Keep it up, Fisto."

Kit grinned. "With pleasure. Mace is afraid he'll lose face. You've got nothing to lose, my friend. Your previous dance session is already on the HoloNet."

Mace's aura of cool finally disappeared. His mouth hung open uncharacteristically and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "How—that—that's not possible! I would have sensed you recording me. None of you left the room!"

"Au contraire," Anakin said. "Ahsoka slipped out while you were focused on Deal or No Deal. If she was successful—Saesee?" Saesee nodded in affirmation. "Which, she was, then it's on the HoloNet now." He smiled approvingly at his apprentice. "Nice job, Snips. You certainly have your uses."

She laughed. "Only because of your training, Sky Guy."

Mace's face was turning a variety of colors that no one had thought possible. "Impossible. Show me."

"Do you really want to see it?" Anakin asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. Come hither, my friends. Everyone who didn't see it in person—plus Mace—gets to stand in the front. Ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I still do not own Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games.<strong>


	18. Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader?

**Well, this will be the second-or-third-to-last chapter. I ran out of ideas, so I'm directing my attention to two new fanfics. Check out _The Portal of Destiny _and _The Force of Mischief_. Hopefully they will be as successful as this one.**

**Ali Night: I've never played the Winter Games. Fans of my fic should sign a petition to Mr. Lucas to show a video of Mace breakdancing. That would make my day!**

**AdenaWolf: Thanks! I LOVE humiliating Mace. It's my specialty (and Kit's).**

**AaylaKit: Stories of Epicness unite! :D I'm doing my best to update as quickly as possible. OMG OMG OMG you like Dengar too? He's freaking awesome! Love his accent in the Clone Wars, too. I would totally do a Pwning and Gaming: Bounty Hunter Style if I was confident enough. If enough people want me to, I may consider it…**

**Cult of Personality: Thanks. I'm glad I got it right this time.**

**Pergjithshme: Ooooh that's an awesome idea! Galactic Idol was my creative idea, and now Coruscant's Got Talent… Epic!**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow: I'll bet. Imagine how many people on Earth alone would watch that kind of video if it was on YouTube.**

**SuperMarioKyle: Ever since I got into the Clone Wars series, I have loved Plo Koon! So I was more than happy to add him in the last chapter. Glad you like it!**

**Cloud Piece: My brother is trying to get me to do Minecraft. I didn't think I'd get into computer games, but I was considering it.**

* * *

><p>Mace watched the figure, stunned. The mini version of himself was dancing his heart out. He seemed happy, at ease. He was the polar opposite of the Mace Windu that stood watching.<p>

"It's even more epic the second time!" Kit said, laughing.

Mace was too stunned to speak. The others, though, had plenty to say.

"That's…quite impressive," Rex said. His tone was respectful, but amused.

"Wow. I never would have thought you had it in you. No offense," Bail said.

Mace wasn't sure what to say. He knew that this would haunt him for years after he was dead and gone. People would lose respect for him. Respect happens to be one of Mace's top priorities in life. He was not keen to lose it. "Take it off," he ordered Anakin.

"I'm not a padawan that you can boss around," Anakin objected. "Plus, I can't just take it off. It's too awesome, first of all. Second of all, it's not that simple."

"I'm aware," Mace said stiffly.

"Lighten up," Kit said. "If you don't like it, then get him back."

Anakin snorted. "I'd like to see him try. There's only one thing he can beat me at, and that's dancing. It does not entitle him to the awesomeness status, though."

Kit shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it does."

"Since when did _you_ defend Mace's awesomeness rights?" Aayla asked.

Kit's eyes widened. "You're right. Ew. Sorry, Mace. That's all the support you're getting from me."

Mace rolled his eyes. "Right. Thanks." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, come on. How can you be so upset about your best side being shown to the universe?" Kit asked him. "So what? You feel humiliated. That's not how most of the people will take it. They'll think you're awesome, like me."

Mace surveyed Kit a moment. "I'm doomed."

"Hey now! That wasn't nice," Kit said, pretending to take offense. "Apologize."

"I'd rather not."

"Apologize, or I'll tell them _that thing_."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Fine. I apologize for speaking my mind, Master Fisto."

Kit shrugged. "Better than nothing."

"What's _that thing_?" Ahsoka asked.

"None of your business," he replied. "Anakin? Do you have any more games?"

"I have a ton," he answered. "Remember. I spent years collecting them."

"We actually have to get going soon," Bail said. "There is an important meeting in the Senate coming up." He turned to Padmé for confirmation.

Padmé nodded. "We had a great time. Thank you for sharing your games with us, Master Skywalker."

"Do you have time for one more?" Anakin pressed.

"Do we?" Bail asked.

Padmé shrugged. "Why not? What do you have in mind?"

Anakin responded with a question. "Are _you_ smarter than a fifth grader, Senators?"

"Excuse me?" Bail was offended by this.

Anakin laughed. "It's a game. Here, I'll set it up. It's one-player, so we'll have to rotate questions. We can just use my Mii and take turns answering questions."

The game began. Anakin went first with a fifth grade question. "How many moons does the planet Yavin have?"

Anakin laughed. "That one's easy. It's twenty-six." He selected the correct answer and turned to Kit. "Go for it."

Kit got the fifth grade question, Bail and Padmé went for the fourth grade questions (and got them right) and Saesee and Plo got the third grade ones. Aayla and Ahoska did the second grade questions, leaving two first grade ones.

"Come on, Master," Anakin said, turning to Obi-Wan. "You know you want to."

"How many times have I heard _that_ in one day?" Obi-Wan asked exasperatedly.

"Just answer the question. I'm sure it's easy."

The question was "What is the name of the Order of keepers of the peace?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Wow, really?" He selected "Jedi" and, of course, got it right.

"Okay, Mace. You've got the last question. It's first grade, so you won't be humiliated this time. Happy? Come on. It'll help you gain some confidence and respect back. What do you say?" Mace snatched the Wii Remote from Obi-Wan without a word and answered the question easily. "See? Nothing to it. Looks like our bunch is smarter than a fifth grader."

"Well, it's been fun. Thanks again for letting us play," Bail said, bowing respectfully to the Jedi in the room. He and Padmé smiled warmly and turned to leave. Anakin hated to see Padmé go, but he had to hide his disappointment with a smile.

"I'd better get going, too," Saesee said. "I do believe there is an important mission that must be taken care of."

"I will accompany you," Plo said.

The two Jedi Masters left.

"The numbers are diminishing," Obi-Wan observed.

"That is because it is late," Mace said.

"Yeah, we should all call it a day," Kit agreed.

Anakin nodded, glancing longingly at the game consoles. "I suppose. Good night, everyone."

One by one, the members of the pwning pool dispersed. Yoda, Rex, Cody, Mace, and Aayla all left. Kit, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka stayed behind.

"Thank you, Skywalker, for an awesome day of gaming," Kit said, bowing. "You have earned my respect a million times over. And the HoloNet thing? Genius! We will talk more. For now, we need to focus on the war. Perhaps, one day, we can have a gaming day again."

Anakin smiled. "I certainly hope so. Once this horrid war is over, we'll have more free time to do things like this."

"I will pwn you," Kit said seriously. "Farewell for now. The next time we meet will probably be in the heat of a battle."

"Unfortunately, that may be the case. Good night, Master Fisto." After Kit left, Anakin turned to face Ahsoka. "You need to rest, Snips. We'll probably have a lot to do tomorrow to make up for this."

Ahsoka sighed. "I know. I wish reality didn't hurt so much."

"Believe me, I know. Run along. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka bowed and ran off.

Obi-Wan and Anakin faced each other. "This is it," Obi-Wan said.

"It is. Wow, what a day."

"You're telling me."

"Remember how this all started?" Anakin chuckled at the memory.

"I'd rather not," Obi-Wan said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sore loser," Anakin coughed. "What? Did you say something? Anyway, I guess it's time to put all these away. You go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Good night, Master."

Obi-Wan nodded, a new respect for Anakin showing in his eyes. Smiling, he turned and left.

As soon as Obi-Wan was out of sight, Anakin pulled out a familiar game and popped it into the Xbox. He connected the controller and began to play _The Force Unleashed_. A smile crept onto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader<em>, nor do I own _The Force Unleashed. _Come to think of it, I don't own Star Wars either. I figured I'd clear that up again, because it's been awhile. ;)**


	19. Darth Vader

**Well, here it is. The chapter before the grand finale. This is what we've all been waiting for, folks! I'll save the sappy farewell for the next chapter intro. So, upon doing research, I could not find a My Little Pony game for the Wii. So, I made one up. Since this is Star Wars, they're all futuristic (yet still occurring a long time ago) and probably have games that Earth people haven't invented yet.**

* * *

><p>"Rise, Darth Vader."<p>

The Chancellor's voice was ominous and foreboding, yet Anakin did not notice. He was too busy reflecting on his new name. _Darth Vader. I'm Darth Vader. _If the Force Unleashed game was correct, then Palpatine—the man standing before him right now—would create an Empire that he, Anakin, would be a part of. If the game was correct, then the Jedi will be wiped out, and the Empire will prosper. _I'm going to destroy that Rogue Jedi from the game,_ he realized. _I'm going to take on his boy as my secret apprentice._

The only thing that did not make sense was the black suit and the ominous breathing sound. But that didn't matter now. One day, that would become clear to him. But not today.

* * *

><p>"She was alive! I felt it!" Vader's cry of protest echoed around the room. <em>This<em> was the message the game was trying to send. He would end up a machine-man with nothing but hate and anger left in him. _But it didn't tell me that I would lose Padmé!_ His beautiful wife was gone. Fury and agony filled his entire being as he cried out to the ceiling, the droids, his Master…anyone who would listen.

* * *

><p>Many years later, Darth Vader turned the Emperor's prediction around and around in his mind. It didn't make sense. Why would Luke Skywalker surrender to him? The young hero, the rebel, the Jedi in training—everything that Vader had been as a younger man—was going to turn himself in. It just didn't add up. Something was wrong here.<p>

He still had a bit of time before he had to go to the platform to meet up with his son. He was completely alone: just him and his thoughts.

As he walked, he realized that his feet were taking him to a place he dared never visit since his dubbing as a Sith Lord. When the Emperor had made him his apprentice, Vader had silently vowed to never go near this stuff again. Yet now, so many years later, he found himself seeking it out.

At last, there it was. His pile of video games. He knelt down beside the stack, memories radiating from the games he had loved since he was a Jedi apprentice. Not even killing his old Master, Kenobi, gave him as much pleasure as these games gave him now. He picked up MarioKart and thought of Obi-Wan, the man he had once called his father, struggling to get past a pasture of cows.

_What the—I thought cows were good!_

_No, Master. Cows are bad._

Obi-Wan Kenobi, killed by Vader himself. Suddenly, as he stared at the games, memories rushed into Vader's mind like a flowing river.

_Play the bass, I will. _Master Yoda, most likely gone by now, though Vader had no idea by what means the ancient Master was dead.

_Well, you know those red buttons on the Internet that say _Do Not Press_? Yeah…_ Kit Fisto. Most likely killed by the Emperor himself in the fatal battle in Palpatine's office.

_Expert, please, Skywalker. I believe it would only be fair if we all danced to Expert._ Mace Windu, slaughtered by Anakin Skywalker. The man that died alongside Mace that night. _You can't do that! Can he do that?_ The day that Mace had lost his façade of dignity.

_Well, I _was_ going to go easy on you, but, if you insist, I'll have to pwn you into the ground._ Aayla Secura, destroyed during the Great Jedi Purge.

_I can sense pwning a mile away._ Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's apprentice. The loss of both of them was tragic. So much so that, if Vader could cry, there would be tears in his eyes.

_Thanks, Saesee. I'm un-friending you on Spacebook!_ Anakin Skywalker, killed by Vader on the night of the Jedi Purge.

_Just speaking the truth. You can un-friend me all you want._ Saesee Tinn, beheaded by the Emperor on that fateful night.

_You are not afraid of being pwned by a Senator, are you?_ Bail Organa, founder of the Rebel Alliance, blown up on Alderaan.

_I warned you about being cocky, Master Skywalker. Do I have to pwn you to prove my earlier point?_ Padmé Amidala, his one true love, dead by his hand.

_I'd rather not demonstrate my gaming skills, _General_… … …You're on. And since you're so keen on seeing _me_ race, I think you should be the fourth player. _Commander Cody, a loyal clone turned bad.

_Beats me. There's no figuring General Skywalker out._ Rex, possibly in the ranks somewhere. Vader was unsure of Rex's fate.

_That depends on your perspective. If you are referring to the fact that Master Windu cannot function in the gaming world, then I am not sure how to help you._ Plo Koon, killed during the Jedi Purge.

Vader forced himself to stop thinking about his old friends. They were enemies now. They were dead, where they belonged.

Sifting through the games, he found the Force Unleashed. A wave of cold fury passed through him. The game had foretold his future, yet he had never understood the seriousness of what he would get into. He never knew that his beautiful wife would die. He never even knew that they had a son until the Emperor told him.

His searching gaze found the My Little Pony game. That little game had caused so many laughs and so much embarrassment. Vader couldn't believe that he still had it. He slipped it into the Wii and started playing. Though his reflexes were not as good as they used to be, he was still able to enjoy himself. He used the Force to make sure that no one was approaching. He did not want to be caught reminiscing with a game from his younger, happier days.

No. He _was_ happy now. He put the Wii Remote down. He was perfectly happy the way he was. _Who am I kidding?_ He had been terribly unhappy since his fight with Obi-Wan on Mustafar. He had been severely depressed since the discovery of Padmé's death.

Perhaps these games could make him happy again. He was desperate for the wonderful feeling of laughter. It was something that he had not done since he'd lost his real voice. He picked up the controller again and watched Pinkie Pie dancing and frolicking at his command. This was kind of fun. He had forgotten how amusing it is to watch a little pink pony do his bidding.

Later on, Luke will say that he senses conflict in his father. Vader will deny it, but the words could never be closer to the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, nor do I own the lines from Star Wars: Episode 3.<strong>


	20. Anakin's Legacy

**The Grand Finale is here at last. I just want to say thank you to all of my loyal fans that have reviewed and supported this story. The twenty chapters of awesomeness have been made possible by everyone who has made the journey with me. I've loved this story from the beginning and enjoyed writing it so much. This is not the end, however. It is only the beginning of a long legacy of fanfiction stories. If you want to see more of my work (and I know you do), then follow my other two stories, _The Portal of Destiny_ and _The Force of Mischief_. They are still relatively new and need some love, so LOVE THEM AND REVIEW THEM! :D I'll put my final farewell in the disclaimer at the bottom. It is not goodbye until you have read the final chapter: _Anakin's Legacy_.**

**Master Essos Antos: Thank you, thank you. *bows***

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow: Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! That is epic, my friend. Awesomeness status for you for coming up with that. :D**

**AaylaKit: Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. But hey, you have a point. Much more time will be spent on my other two fics. I know what you mean, by the way. I always want to scream at the television: "Anakin! No! Don't turn! You're going to lose Padmé!" He never listens. Bah, now I have those images stuck in _my_ brain. Ha, Bossk dancing like a boss! Nice. XD**

**Ayy Kaim: Our house is still intact, but I could've sworn I saw a hammer falling from the sky followed by a clap of thunder. Did you hire Thor to threaten us to review? If you told Loki to do that, I'd update three times per weekend because Loki is awesome! Anyways, love the Luke/Vader narration in your review. So awesome! I think I'll include it in this chapter. Watch and see. ;) I'll put a disclaimer at the bottom for you.**

**Ali Night: Thank you. I try to balance the emotional stuff and the humor.**

**AdenaWolf: I know. I cry too. If it's any consolation, I have two more fanfics to continue updating.**

**Jedi Kay-Kenobi: Thank you. Being a huge Anakin fan, I wanted to portray the conflict that Luke sensed in his father. Well, here's the finale! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Luke."<p>

Luke opened his eyes to see his father standing over him in ghost form. "Father?"

"You forgot, didn't you?" Anakin said, chuckling.

"Forgotten you? Never. Give me a break; it's only been a couple of days since your death. Give me some credit."

"I'm not talking about that," Anakin said dismissively. "Don't you remember our conversation before we met up with the Emperor?"

"About the conflict?"

"Well…yes and no."

"I was right, by way. There was always good in you."

"Sort of," Anakin said, fidgeting slightly.

"There's no 'sort of' about it. I'm _always_ right. Admit it."

Anakin's head snapped up. "Kit's always right. Not you."

"…Who?"

Anakin sighed, exasperated. "If you're going to learn the ways of awesomeness, then you must first learn the ways of Kit Fisto. He was a Jedi Master that lived in the days of the Old Republic. He was a very good friend of mine. We always competed over who pwns the other. He won a lot of the time, though I compensated by pwning Obi-Wan."

"Right. So, what conversation were you referring to?"

"It was after we left Endor and arrived on the Death Star. I ordered a Storm Trooper to get something and load it onto the ship we came off of. It's still there to this day, most likely. I wanted you to have it."

"Wait…so you somehow _knew_ that I was going to leave the Death Star? You knew that I'd never join the Emperor?"

"I sensed something in you, Luke. I sensed myself, minus the constant fear of losing those I love. You had my spirit and determination, and I could tell that you were a Jedi through and through. Somewhere, deep down, I knew that you would never join him. I guess I kind of hoped that you would escape so I could pass this down to you."

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Go to the ship and you will find out." Anakin smiled longingly and disappeared.

Luke pondered this a moment and went out to see what his father was talking about.

* * *

><p>"Han! Leia! Come in here!" Luke shouted, bursting from the ship.<p>

"What's the big idea, Luke?" Han asked irritably. He and Leia had been having a moment and he was not too appreciative of Luke's interruption.

"You've got to see this. Come in here!"

Reluctantly, Han boarded the ship, followed closely by Leia. "What is it?" she asked.

"My father had a secret stash during his days as a Jedi. Looks like he saved it during the Imperial era." He picked up a game. "Look at this!"

"Your father was a gamer?" Han asked skeptically. "Were they violent games? Maybe that's what drove him to kill all those people and take over the galaxy."

Luke rolled his eyes and turned back to the hoard. "There're game consoles here as well. He had a Wii, an Xbox, and a GameCube. I think we should play some of these, don't you?"

One game in particular stood out to Leia. She bent over and picked up Monopoly: Streets. "My father told me about this one," she said. Luke raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. _Bail Organa_ told me about it," she corrected herself. "He said he played it with the Jedi back when he served the Republic."

"What do you say we pull some of these things out, then?" Han suggested.

"I couldn't agree more," Luke said.

* * *

><p>"There. That's set up. Which should we do first?" Luke asked, standing up.<p>

"MarioKart," Han decided.

They set up three players. A familiar grunt sounded behind them, revealing the presence of Chewbacca. He wanted to play.

"Hey, Chewie. Set up a fourth player, will you, Luke?" Han asked.

"Let's start easy," Luke said, setting Chewie up.

"Moo Moo Meadows looks simple enough," Leia said.

"Moo Moo Meadows it is." Luke selected it and thus, the race began. Luke shot ahead with Chewie not far behind. Han and Leia weren't doing so bad themselves, until Han slammed into a cow and spun out.

"What the—I thought cows were good!" Han protested.

"No, Han. Cows are bad," a voice whispered in Luke's mind. It was Anakin.

"No, Han. Cows are bad," Luke said, echoing his father. Luke could've sworn he heard laughter following his statement.

"Yeah, yeah," Han grumbled, crossing the finish line last. "Anything else you've got?"

"Here's a newer-looking one. Lego Star Wars Ultimate. It says it has the 'complete saga' plus the 'clone wars.' Whatever that means," Luke said, reading the cover. "Look at all the little people on the front. There's me, you, Leia, and Chewie! And that looks a lot like Anakin. Let's play it."

He popped the disc in and started playing it with Han. Since it could only have two players, Leia and Chewie watched. They played for hours, mastering the world of Legos and Star Wars. Luke realized that they were beginning to draw an audience. Though the other three didn't notice them, there were quite a lot of Jedi-ghosts standing behind them, watching. Luke recognized Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda immediately. The others were unfamiliar, but he felt a connection with the tall green Nautolan. Could that be Kit Fisto?

When they were finished playing Lego Star Wars Ultimate (and poking fun at the little Lego people), Luke turned to face the mass of ghosts. He locked gazes with Kit, who saluted. "What should we play next?" Luke wondered aloud.

Han shrugged. "Your pick, Luke."

"It'll take all day to get through all of these," Leia said.

"We've got nothing but time," Luke answered. He turned back to look at Anakin.

Anakin smiled. "Remember, Luke," he whispered. "The Force will be with you. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Ayy Kaim's idea about the verbal exchange between Luke and Anakin concerning Kit Fisto. I also do not, nor will I ever, own MarioKart, Lego Star Wars, or Star Wars in General. <strong>

**Okay, _now_ we can say goodbye. Fare thee well, my loyal fans! This journey is over, but there are still many more to embark on. May the Force be with you.**


End file.
